The NOT So Average Jane
by sasuke's-emo-lover
Summary: Sakura is a punk, independent girl and is looking for love,like any other girl would.When she meets Sasuke and his gang she might get want she truely wants. i have redone chap. 20 and if you read the original one then im sorry your eyes had to read it.
1. Chapter 1: Haruno Sakura

The NOT So Average Jane

Haruno Sakura:

"Have you seen the new girl?" a prep asked her friend.

"No, but I heard that she got expelled from her last school."

"She's got pink hair!" the prep now has someone behind her glaring down her neck making her hair stand up. "She's right behind me isn't she?" Her friend noded with shock and terror in her eyes.

"I have a name you know." the pink haired girl said coldly."Haruno Sakura and don't you dare forget it." she said gabbing the girl in front of her by her collar and throwing her down. The girl noded all the color draind for her face.

Sakura herself had scrach across her left cheek, probably from a fight she got in the night before. She was wearing combat boots, lots of eye liner and eye shadow, long jeans that were worn and frayed, and a camo. tank top. She had her hair pushed back with a head band, but the thing that caught most peoples attention was her long pink hair. They always wondered if it was genetic or if she had it dyed it that color, but that conclusion was highly unlikey, Sakura didn't have the money to dye her hair.

Sakura didn't take crap from anyone, and certainly didn't from boys. They always think they're stronger, better, and smarter, but they're really just babbling idiots who think they're better than anyone and everyone.

Sakura had this air of arrogance. One thing that she hated about herself was she was too stuborn to get a boyfriend, and oddly enough thats what she truely wanted at this piont in her life, but she wasn't about to sacrafice her reputation for a chance at love (once again way to stubborn).

As Sakura walked down the hallway trying to find her new class room, she could feel the words of gossip dancing around her ears. Sakura hated gossip and therefore she hated all who started gossip.

"Nice hair, pinky." a boy snickerd walking past her just trying to get attention from his friends. and as usual he got what he wanted and as usual she punched him in the stomach. as usual he did back down, like the many others boys she had punched at her old shcools.

"Whats wrong with you?" the yellow haired boy asked holding his stomach, "people don't just punch other people in the stomachs because someone said something about them. Normally most people just fire a vebal blow back at me." Sakura was stunned by his reaction, but she wasn't about to let this flock of idiots know that.

"Well I'm not most people" Sakura said and walked off.

"Then who are you?" he asked as if he was interested in her, but still had a torn anger in his voice.

"Haruno Sakura" she said, and walked class just to meet more scowls and sneers.

"What was that about?" asked one of the blonde boys groupies.

"Weren't you listening you idiot." another one said.

"She's kind of cute, don't you think naruto?" one of the groupies asked the blonde boy.

"Yeah real cute." naruto said with a scowl on his face.

Ironicly Naruto had the same class as Sakura. He did think she was pretty, but what was with the attitude. she was agressive and frustrating.

"Oh, _great_ your in my class!" some annoyed blonde girl said sitting next to Sakura. "as long as were in the same class, I might as well introduce myself I'm Yamanaka Ino."

_Great queen-b to deal with!_ "Do you think I care?" Sakura replied her head on her desk. She hadn't slept to well the night before and wasn't in the mood to have a cat fight. A corus of gasps sounded around Sakura.  
"No." Actually Ino didn't know why she sould care. People always worshiped her for her natural beauty so now she had the feeling that it might change this year.

"Okay then, leave me to sleep in_ peace_." Sakura stressed with her eyes closed and head down on the desk.

Sakura opened her eyes feeling someone hovering over her head.

"There will be no sleeping in my class Ms.Haruno." the person above her head said.

"You're not the teacher, and in about five seconds you're going to ask how I knew that so I'll answer that now, I was given a tour. Idiot." Now this was a surprise to Sakura that someone was stupid enough to pose as the teacher, and to test her.

"Damn, what school did you come from?" the idiot boy asked.

Sakura hadn't given him a second glance and now once again had her eyes closed trying to sleep.

"Didn't... I was..um..homeschooled, after and before I moved here." No one had asked her this question before. She could feel the whole classes eyes on her. It was the great secert of Haruno Sakura. "Who might be asking me this?" Sakura now interested in who he was. She was looking him up and down and he wasn't half bad looking. He had a blue shirt on, shorts, and nice black hair. He had dark intense eyes that made Sakura feel like she couldn't keep anything from them. He was pretty hot in Sakura's book.

"Uchiha Sasuke." he said and walked away.

Sakura felt her face start to turn red so she hid her face in her arms on her desk.

"Oh! Sakura's blushing!" Ino said, but it was to late Sakura had already drifted into sleep.

"You know she's kind of cute, Sakura I mean." Naruto said to Sasuke.

"Yeah she is, but she's so...different." Sasuke said looking at the sleeping cherry-haired girl.

"Yeah, it's nice to finally have a girl in this school that doesn't drool everytime they see us." (they're some of the number one hotties) Sasuke noded not taking his eyes off Sakura.

Sasuke had to admit he did like that she was different from all the other girls, but he didn't like how she always was on the gaurd even when she was falling asleep.

_I wounder why she's so defensive all the time. _Sasuke thought.

"Okay, Okay, enough chit-chat lets get started on todays lesson. Everyone move back to your seats." commanded the teacher as he walked into the room.

Naruto was sitting behind the still sleeping Sakura. So he felt responsable for waking her up. He proded her in the back, hoping that would be enough to wake her up. Ofcorse knowing Naruto's luck it didn't work. _Sakura is going to hate for this. _Naruto thought.

Sakura's neck was exposed to Naruto, so after doing a double take on making sure no one was looking at either of them. Naruto reached his finger out and brushed it back and forth across the back of Sakura's neck.

Out of the blue,"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" came from Sakura's direction. Everyone attenion was now on Sakura. "Erm, carry on with the lesson. Hehehe."

Everyone was staring at her. Sakura felt her face start to blush.

"Alright people back to history. Ms. Haruno, there better not be anymore laugh attacks in my class." The whole class laughed at Sakura, then went back to their studies.

Sakura turned around to find an idiot with a bloody nose and frowning. Sakura was so confused, someone had done the bidding of inflicting pain on Naruto for her. Naruto had his thumb pointing toward the seat to the left of him. She looked to the left of him to find a dude with pale eyes, _well that's a new feature, _she thought. And once again he was pretty hot. Curse this school and it's population of good genes. Now she doesn't even get to hurt anyone now. So she started to channal all her anger toward pale eyes.

Sakura had a bad feeling that things were going to get better and worse, more worse.


	2. Chapter 2: The Real Secrets Out!

Chapter 2:

The Real Secrets Out!

_Oh crap, I'm going to starve today! _Sakura thought. Sakura didn't have money either. So, evidently she would starve today. Sakura went back to her seat, and put her head down. She had been hungry since second period and it was now sixth period.

"Did you forget your lunch?" some girl asked her, with the same pale eyes as the other kid.

"Yes, why do you care?" she questioned rudely.

"You can share with me if you want" she said with a weak, high voice.

"Um, thanks. Whats your name and how come you've got the same eyes as that dude over there?" Sakura always asked people personal things, but not to personal.

"Hyuga Hinata and thats Hyuga Neji. He's my cousin."

Hinata sat down in front of Sakura and started to unpack her lunch. It consisted of rice balls and pokey.

Sakura noticed there was only enough food for one person, but Hinata got a knife and started to half everything. Where she got the knife from Sakura couldn't figure out.

This is the first time all day anyone had been nice to Sakura. But why was this girl being so kind as to share her lunch with her? Sakura felt she owed her something in return.

"Hey, Hinata" Sakura addressed her, "would you like to come home with me after school?" she had to atleast show her where she lived, right?

"I can't, I have something to do this afternoon." Hinata replied in the same high, weak voice.

"Oh, okay." Sakura replied kind of disappointed, "Well, can I give you a ride home?" Sakura wanted to give her a nice ride home, atleast.

"Um, alright." Sakura could tell that Hinata was a little uneasy about the whole idea.

Sakura took out her cell phone and called some unknown person. Hinata noticed,but went on eating.

"Hey, would you pick me up today?" Sakura asked the person on the other line.

"Of course Miss Haruno."

"Thanks." Sakura fliped her phone shut, and returned to eating.

_'Ms. Haruno?' the only people that tak like that are... no she can't be rich, can she? _someone thought about Sakura.

A shiver went up Sakura's back, someone was watching her. Of course Sakura had had a shiver all day, from the gossip.

Sakura loved these momments,she'd love to guess who it was, and then glare at who ever was behind her. This game distracted Sakura from things, important things. But since she was eating she decided against it (she likes to eat in peace, that means no talking).

After school let out:

"Do you mind if we have to walk a little while before we get to my car." Sakura asked HInata.

"Uh-uh" Hinata shook her head. She was nevous about this.

_Why do we have to walk? Why's she acting so nervous? _Hinata thought. She would find out in a short time. For now, she was following Sakura to the back of the school. Actualy Hinata had never been to the back of the school before. Nothing exciting back there except for a long, shiny, black limo. Hinata was amazed that Sakura was even walking toward it. Who ever owned probably didn't some teenagers hanging around their limo.

"Well, are you going to stare at it or are you going to get in?" Sakura asked Hinata. Hinata got in without saying a word. She was stuned that Sakura even had a limo. "Is it really that stunning?" Sakura said her voice sounding sad.  
Hinata was playing with her fingers.

"Um, well I, mean no one would've guessed, I mean with the way you dress and act." Hinata didn't make eye contact with Sakura. "Why?" Hinata asked with a confused look on her face.

"Before I get into detail, where should I drop you off?"

Hinata said where and asked again why Sakura is the way she is.

"Well my whole family is rich. Since my family inherited alot of money, they always wanted me to be a 'proper ypung lady'. So I do anything I can to the complete oppisite. I don't want people to know the truth because, I hate being smothered with attention. I don't want people controling me. I want to be different. Not the average ric girl. I don't want to look the part."

They still hadn't left the parking lot.

"Well their going to find out either way." Sakura knew who Hinata was talking about. The people at school.

"I guess so, driver, pull around to the front. If I'm going to share my secert I might as well enjoy it."

"Verywell, Miss Haruno." The driver pulled up front, very inconspiciously might I add.

Most of the people had already left, except _them!_

"Oh-no, not them." Sakura said cuppig her face in her hand. Sakura had to put her attitude back on fast. Sakura slumped back in her chair and put on a scowl. Hinata noticed this change,she didn't care it's nice to have someone different in the school. The one thing she didn't understand was why she wasn't fond of Sasuke and the others, she hadn't ever been close to them, but they were nice to her when they talked on rare occasions.

"Hey look, a limo." Naruto pointed out.

"Wow! Did you figure that out all on your own." Negi mocked Naruto.

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled back and pouted. "Well who's in it?" Naruto asked.

"Why would any of us know?" Kiba asked, "except Sasuke. He might know who else owns a limo." Everyone turned to look at Saske, but all he did was shake his head.

"Actually didn't know there was anyone besides my family and Negi's that owns a limo."

"Stop the car." Sakura said. The limo slowed to a hault in front of the group of boys. Sakura swallowed, hard. She had imagined the moment when everyone would find out, but she never thought she'd be the one to tell them. She took another hard gulp, and rolled down the solid black window. "Yo." Sakura said leaning back in her seat. _Remember, they're just a bunch of stupid boys. They don't have brains, just eraser shavings._ Sakura thought trying to keep her cool.

"What are you doing in that limo with Hinata?" Negi asked.

"Well first of all Hinata is with me, I'm giving her a ride home in thanks for sharing her lunch. And second of all why can't a girl in this school be rich too?" Sakura asked folding her arms across her chest.

The boys just stared at her, confused. "Ha, boys you never fail to amuzes me with your stupidity." Sakura giggled into her hand. The boys were stuned, sure it was the first day Sakura had been here, but it was extremly odd to see her giggle, muchless laugh. "Okay, Okay, I'll dumb it down for you." Sakura said when she finally was done giggling, "_my_ family is rich just like his. Or maybe richer." Sakura said pointing at Sasuke.

The group of boys cracked up laughing. Sakura was boiling with fury.

"There's no way a girl could have more money than Sasuke." Naruto said in denial. That was it, they could deny that she had money, but when they discrimate her for being a girl that reallyburst her bubble.

"AGH! That's IT! You think that just because I'm a girl who's different from everybody I can't have money?" Sakura worked her way out of the vehichle and was standing right in Naruto's face.

She could tell that he was scared. Shaking on the inside. "Well you better get facts right or else I'll break something other than your nose!" She screamed in his face.

"But my nose isn't broken?" Naruto said confused. But everyone else knew what was about to happen. BAM! Naruto fell to the floor with two things different about him 1. His nose was bleeding 2. It is also broken.

"Well it is now!" Sakura screamed and got back in with Hinata. "Drive!"

Sakura had forgotten Hinata was in the car and had the driver take them to her house. And it wasn't until Sakura got home that she remembered her guest.

"Oh My God! I'm sorry! I completly forgot to drop you off. Do you still want a ride or since were already here, do you want to go inside?" Sakura said with an extermly appoligetic face.

"Like I said before, I got to get home." Hinata said breaking eye contact. "So, um, will you take me home."

"Okay, I understand." Sakura looked and sounded disapointed. "Driver, please take Hinata home." The man in front noded. "I hope you won't mind if I don't join you." Sakura said, "But, I too have something to attend to. Good-bye, I'll see you tomorrow." Sakura waved a smile on her face. She just hoped the school wouldn't be in even more of an uproar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HOLY Shit! She broke my nose! That bitch." Naruto whined still sitting on the ground. "Why the hell did she punch me?"

"Because, man, you're an idiot." Kiba said smirking. "Plus you offended her, big time." Kiba started laughing. He laughed so hard he fell down holding his sides right next to Naruto.

"Shut up! What the hell did I say to offend her so much that..." but he was interupted

"You said that girls can't be rich." Sasuke said out of the blue. "That's why she punched you. Idiot." Sasuke said.

"You know ya'll are kind of the same. You're both rich, you're both mean. And you're both attracted to each other." Naruto said. He had a point. "Sasuke was staring at Sakura the whole time she was talking, maybe he does like her."

"But it's to early to jump to conclusions, I mean she just moved here" Kiba said._ Uh-oh Sasuke lookes mad better shut up now. _

"Any of you say that again and I'll help her break something!" Sasuke was raging with fury. No thought he would get that upset. But it kind of showed he did have a puppy dog crush on her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

Who likes who?

Saskue had walked home after his little outburst. He hardly ever gets that serious and mad over something so stupid.

As usual he took the long way home, he wasn't looking forward to a night of being alone. He lived alone during the week except for the servants. His parents always came on the weekends to vist, but sometimes he got lonely, so today he needed to clear his head, so in order to do so he liked to just walk and walk and walk. So a week after the inciden he still kept pondering.

_I can't like her, she just moved her a week ago. Did I really look like I liked her? Do I like her? How could I? She glares at me every day, barely talks to me, and..._ "threatens to break my face all the time..." He thought out loud.

"But never does." Someone finished for him. Sasuke turned around just to find Ino standing her arms crossed, and her face looked arogant. What was she up to?

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke was surprised to see her, here, talking to him. "Well, more specificly, what do you want?" Sasuke was back on Earth now. His face no longer looked dazed or confuzuled.(I love that word.p).

"Don't you remember me?" Ino said looking hurt. She put her hand over her heart. Saske noted that motion, _Please, let her get a heart attack, god, please._ Sasuke was listening and only heard "..fan" Sasuke looked at Ino confuzuled again. "Were you not listening?"

"Why would I?" Sasuke was turning to walk away, and return to his thoughts.

"You know she likes you, right?" Okay, now she had his attention. Sasuke didn't have to ask who, he knew who, _Sakura!_ "Yeah, it's true, she glares at you so she can look at your extremly hot face. And she doesn't punch your awesomely hot face because, she doesn't want to, that's why she punchs Naruto's not-so-hot-face..." She paused to let it all sink in. After a while she got bored and repeated herself. "NOT YOURS!!"

"I got it dumb ass, how thick do you think I am?" Ino wasn't expecting that.

"I.I...well..you..I mean...I" Ino studdered, _No one has yelled at me since that bitch moved here. And of all people for it to be, Sasuke, my Sasuke! I can't take this!_ Ino screamed in her head.

Ino's head down and eye's closed. "I just thought you might want to know." She said looking up, only to find an empty space where Sasuke once stood. _sigh He ditched me again. After all I do for him, and this is the thanks I get! _Ino turned and headed home. "Oh, crap." Ino's eyes are now filled with terror. "What are you going to do to me?!" She asked the shadowy figure behind her.

"First I'm going to break your nose, then I'm going break three of your ribs and bruise your eye. How does that sound?" The person said coldly. The person step out confirming that she was in fact Sakura. Her expression screamed 'I will kill you! You bitch'. Seeing this made Ino get that feeling in the pit of her stomach. She fell backwards trying to get away from the towaring Sakura, but was already right in her face. "This is going to be fun, isn't _In_o_?"_

Afterwards:

Ino was just beginning to raise from the ground. Sakura had done exactly what she had said, except she only broke two ribs. For the first time Ino had gotten the beating of a life time.

"So just to make sure we're on the same page, you will tell nobody what happened, how it happened and who did it. And you deffinetly will tell no one and I mean no one about him. Or else I'll make you hurt even more. Got it?!" Sakura screamed in her face.

Sakura heard footsteps coming her direction, that was her cue. "NOT one soul." Sakura said and ran into the woods. She jumped into the nearest tree she saw. Everything was going perfect. All she had to do was listen.

"Oh my god! What happened to you?!" The person said as she aproached Ino. "Can you stand." Ino still light headed, noded. She staggard a few steps, not knowing Sakura was in the trees watching her every move, listening to her every word,if any.

"T..Tamari..." Ino said as she put he arm around her to help her stand/walk.

Ino barely knew Tamari and yet was being treated with great housepitality. Ino dazed and dizzy leaned on Tamari. Coughing and holding her head, each cough filled her head with extreme pain.

"Common, I'll walk you to the E.R., but first tell who did this to you." Tamari was as serious as serious gets. Ino remembered Sakura's words 'Or else I'll make you hurt even more...Not one soul!" Ino was in as much pain and she a first aid center near her house, which wasn't to far away from here. Instintively, Ino balanced herself and ran, ran as fast as she could in her state. She couldn't tell her or any one else what had happened.

As slowy as Ino was running, Tamari didn't feel like going after her and if she didn't want any help, that was her lose. After Ino was out of site Tamari headed home. And after Ino and Tamari had been out of site in all directions Sakura scuried down the tree. Sakura didn't feel alone as she thought she was. Out of the corner she saw who it was, _Sasuke! Crap I got to work my way out of this. _

"What do you want?" Sakura sounded sad and humiliated.

"Is it true? Do you like me? I needed to know. I'll go crazy if I don't know any longer." Sasuke said holding his head, hoping she would say want he wanted her to.

Sakura was speechless so he did believe her. Sakura was so embarassed, all she could do was run away from him and run and run till she couldn't breath. She ran leaving Sasuke standing there.

Saske was surprised with what Sakura did, _she ran away._ Sasuke had go after her, he had to know the truth. He finally was right behind her, she could run really fast. He grabbed her arm and brought to the ground and then he fell to.

"Ow, let go of me! Let go!!" Sakura just struggled and struggled. She was in the perfect position the punch him in the face, but didn't lift a finger toward him.

"Tell Me! Please tell me!...I won't tell anyone what you did to Ino or anything else that happens here! I Promis!" Sakura stopped struggling and was just staring at Sasuke.

_Does he really care that much about my answer? That could only mean one thing... he likes me? _

"HAHAHAHA..." Sakura crack up laughing, he was so serious and weak, it was funny. "Why do you care so much, I mean it's not like you like or something and you've been wondering what I think about you since I moved here. Right?" Sakura asked, still chuckling. Once she saw Sasuke's face, she was right. He had been doing that exact thing. "Oh my god." Sakura's hand over her mouth her eyes filled with shock and her cheeks blushing. She broke eye contact and was trying to get up,but Sasuke pulled her back down.

"You can't tell anyone and I'll do the same for you." Saskue said looking to the dirt beneath them. He was blushing. Sakura noded trying to get up again. And once again, Sasuke pulled her down by, grabbing her hand. _I feel so warm._ They both thought and looked down at their conjoined hands. It didn't feel as awkward as either of them had thought it would. "Can I walk you home?" Sasuke asked blushing even harder now.


	4. Chapter 4: A Love, Hate Realationship

Chapter 4:

A love, hate relationship.

They left the park, still holding hands, not saying a word. Sakura was getting uncomfortable so she tried to take her hand back. But, she didn't wantthis momment to end, so she slowly and hopefully inconspicusly, wedged her hand away. Sasuke stopped walking and looked down as if he was just woken up from a dream and entered a nightmare. He looked Sakura in the eye as if asking some thing.

"You're cold?" That wasn't the question Sakura was expecting. She was cold, but she didn't really notice it until she took back her hand.

Sakura closed her eyes wishing she could say something to him. She had been silent the whole they've been with each other. _Why did I do that I ruined everything._ Sakura thought, her hands forming fists and her eyes closing even harder. Sasuke knew Sakura was mad at herself, but all the same she was shivering. Sakura opened her eye's, surprised to see Sasuke's arm around her shoulder.

"What are..." Sakura manged to squeak out.

"You're cold right?" Sakura noded, "Come on, lets get you home." Sasuke started walking, but Sakura didn't.

"You saw what I did to her, didn't you?" Sakura looked embarassed.

"Yes. But I don't care. I hate that girl. She follows me every where. She's annoying." Sasuke said trying to make Sakura feel better. "Is that why you've been so quiet?" Sakura looked up. She might of finally found someone who understands her. "I would've done the same thing if she made the same assumtion about me. Of course, I wouldn't hit a girl though."

"Oh really, and why not?" Sakura said finally coming out of her shell.

"No, that's not what I meant. Just forget I ever said that." Sasuke threw his hand to his forehead.

"So you would hit a girl?" Sakura got a mischievious look on her face. Her hands on her hips. Sasuke just stared at her coldly. "I'm joking, I know what you mean." Sakua said laughing and lightly punching Sasuke's arm.

"So the infamous Haruno Sakura laughs, a real laugh." Sasuke said checking her out.

"Yeah, well the famous Uchiha Sasuke blushes." They both laughed at each other. "Lets get to my place, it's cold. Do you like hot chocolate?" Sakura asked her face flushed lightly.

"Yeah."

They started walking again. Sasuke put his arm around Sakura and Sakura leaned her head on his shoulder. They both felt so warm and comfortable.

_Thank god, it's going to rain soon!_ Sasuke thought.

Naruto walked around another corner and saw something shocking, and alittle frightening. Naruto was going to try to get his attention.

"HEY, Saske who are you walking with?" Naruto started to run toward them.

"Oh shit!" Sasuke and Sakura said in unison. "Sakura you need to run, get home. I'll deal with him." Sasuke didn't want her to go. "Please, you have a reptation to live up to. Don't you still want to be the _infamous_ Sakura? If you do you'll run," Sasuke hugged her and whispered in her ear, "meet in the park a 6:00." Sakura understood, so she did as he said and ran. Naruto was nearly to Sasuke and she was nearly away, she had to pick up speed. Although, Sakura's not a good runner, when it was nessicary she could run pretty, damn, fast.

"Hey, Sasuke who was that girl?" Naruto asked panting out of breath.

"No one. Are you really that tired? Man, you're out of shape." Sasuke said acting nice to Naruto for once. (yes an insult is being nice in Naruto's view of things.)

"Whoa, whats with niceness? And toward me of all people." Sasuke didn't notice he was being kind.

"Whatever, I'm going home." Sasuke turned and put his hands in his pockets. "And no I won't tell you anything tomorrow."

"Aw man, why not. I'd tell you. So why won't you tell me." Naruto whined like the idiot he is.

"I almost hate you as much as Sakura. Shall I continue?" He couldn't let him know

"You suck." Naruto glared Sasuke

"Like wise." Sasuke waved a hand and walked in the direction that Sakura went. He left Naruto standing there. It's not like he cared what he thought.

Sasuke was walking down a path he thought Sakura had taked hoping to see her before he went home. But I guess that won't happen till tomorrow.

"Do you like tree's or something?" Sasuke said staring into the dark shadows of the trees.

"Yes and I was only waiting for but, I see I'm not wanted." Sakura turned on the big branch she was on and was jesturing that she would leave him.

"No, don't. Um... I still didn't walk you home."

"Thank you, Captin Obivious. I'm still up for if you are." Sakura turned around and jumped down.

Out of the blue, it starts to rain. The weather man did predictit this, but the weather mans always wrong.

"Agh, why now." Sasuke whined.

"Whats wrong does the kitty not like the water." Sakura said in a baby voice. The storm thundered and lighting making a loud smacking echo. Sakura jumped alittle not expecting that to happen.

"Whats wrong the puppy doesn't like the thunder." Sasuke said mimiking Sakura. Sakura stuck out her tongue trying to catch a rain drop. "Well I'm guessing your house isn't any where near here. Fortunatly mine is right around the block."

"So... is this an invetation to escape the chance of catching a cold?

"This is a chance to get warm and dry, so yes."

"Okay." Sakura said. "Lead the way, because I am so lost." Sakura said soaking wet.

"Not very good with direction?" Sakura shook her head. "Me neigther. It's right around here somewhere. Um..follow me."

"Who else would I follow, the stick." Sasuke started laughing at his stupidness.

"Um...are you sure you're not high or something?" Sakura alittle freaked out. She hadn't seen him laugh before, and it's kinda creepy. "So just exactly how big is your house?" Sakura asked remembering that Sasuke also had a lot money.

"It's probably, a least 2 times bigger than the school, but I'm not comepletely sure."

Sasuke turned to a pin pad to unlock the gate. He was right his house was really big. But it wasn't bigger than Sakura's.

"How many rooms?" Sasuke looked confused but, then understood.

"Oh, uh," Sasuke counted in his head. "about 30, I think. Why the sudden curiosity?"

"Just curious and comparing." Sakura said. "Can get in? I'm cold."

"Oh, right. Come on." Sasuke walked up to Sakura and put his arm around her and led her down the long, winding driveway.

It seemed like forever when they finally reached the front door. _What is happening? I can't believe he likes me. Or does? I don't know. I need to think this over. I can't take this anymore, I want to leave._

"I don't feel right here." Sakura said pulling Sasuke's arm off of her.

"What's wrong, Sakura." A wave of worry crossed Sasuke's face. "Do you want me to take you home?"

"No, I just don't feel right. Either, you're hiding something, or this is a scam to get something out of the one girl who couldn't careless." Sakura started to walk down the front steps, but (once again) Sasuke grabs her arm and pulls her up to him. Basicaly, Sasuke pulled her into a hug. Sakura was weirded out. Sasuke was hugging her.

"That is exactly what's going on." Sasuke whispered.

"What?!"

"Shh. They'll hear you, if we go through this door we'll walk right into their plot."

"And what would that be?" Sakura asked whispering now interested.

"To see what you're really like." Sasuke said still hugging her.

"What that's it?!" Sakura no longer whispering. She was really expecting something more. "Whatever I don't care anymore. I cold and I'm wet and I want to go inside." Sakura was sorta pissed off now. She was expecting sabatage and mischief. But all she got was a freaking overreaction.

Sakura didn't care what people thought of her. She was sho she was and there isn't anything that can change her.

"You're sure?" Sasuke was getting on Sakura's nerves.

"You're an idiot and yes."

What Sakura saw on the other side was something totally oposite. All she saw was...no one, just a few maids and an entire empty house. _What is this boy up to?!_ Sakura was...(to unexplainable for words).


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Deception.

Sakura saw no one, no one at all. Who was he talking about.

"There's no one here. What's going on?" Sakura asked. She was very naive about what was about to happen.

"When I said 'they' I meant me." Sasuke said like he knew everything.

"Whatever, I don't care."

They went into the dining room and sat at the kitchen table. There was an awkward silence. Sasuke was looking, ...no not looking..staring. "What?" Sakura was a little creeped out by the constant staring.

"Nothing, I was just spaced out."

_What am I doing here? This isn't even my house! I can't do this to her any more. I have to get her outside._

"...your bathroom?"

"What?"

"I said 'where's your bathroom?'" Sakura said nervously.

"Around the corner."

Sakura got up and went that direction, but Sasuke noticed something in her hand and tosed it to him inconspictusly. He unravaled it and his were in amazement and surprise. He was kind of relieved, except for the fact that he had been coaght.

He read it in his mind _'I can see them!' This is not good. _

"So Sasuke what did you want to know?" Sasuke jumped. "I think you got what I mean."

"So do you know where they are?" Sasuke smirked. He knew she knew, they didn't.

"Neji's behind the plant, Kiba's in a pot, and the rest of them are along the walls. Oh, and Ino's in the shandaleer." Sasuke's mouth dropped and they all came out...and Ino fell. "So once again, what do you want to know about me?"

"Why are you not mad that Sasuke set you up?" Ino asked idioticly.

"Well, if you must know, I didn't really expect anything real to come from him." Sakura walked over to the back of Sasuke's chair and leaned down to where her head was resting on his. "I don't get one thing though, did you really mean all the things you did?" She pulled his head back to where hers was looking directly down on his. "Well?!" Sakura thrust Sasuke down to the floor and he was still in his chair.

"Can I talk to you _alone?!_" Sasuke hinted.

Sakura bent down and grabbed the back of the chair and dragged it out of the room. Sasuke crossed his arms obviously, this was not the exit he wanted to make. Once they were in another room,

"Tell me the truth. I have to know what's going on in your half-a brain cell." Sasuke wasn't that offended, infact he thought he diserved it.

"I..I..don't know. Infact before Ino bombarded me I was thinking about it, and I just don't know. They put me up to this, and you were sugar high."

"I thought I was acting strangly. So is that why I acted like that?" Sakura was sad.

"Yeah, I guess. Ino slipped about ten crushed sugar cubes into your lunch. But there is one person who's inocent." Sasuke was

"Yeah, who?"

"Naruto."

Sakura didn't want to say anything, but couldn't stand the silence.

"Why are you protecting Naruto? Don't you hate him, or something?" Sakura went over to a window.

"I don't want him to get suck down a hell hole he didn't create...for once." Sakura chuckled and then cut off imediatly. She heard something by the door.

"You do know they're listening in on this, right?" Sasuke noded and walked over to her.

"If you don't want them to find out about your life history, climb through the window." Sasuke pointed to the other window above the bed.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to just run away?" Sakura tested him. If he didn't understand that she wasn't a whimp, then he must dumber than she thought,

"Well no, I just thought you might not want to unmask all the mystery of the infamous Haruno Sakura." Sasuke said doing his cast-a-spell-on-you spirit fingers.

"I didn't say I was going to tell them the truth." Sakura got a mischievious look on her face. "I'm bored in here. See ya. Idiot." Sakura waved her.

Sakura walked out of the room, a drab look on her face. They had given up trying to understand what they were saying through the door, all they ever got was a bunch of giberish.

_What were they talking about for so long? _Ino thought.

Sakura went to the door, looked back at the dumbfounded boys.(yes, she thinks Ino is as stupid as a boy.)

"If you're not going to ask me something, then I'm leaving"

Sakura started to turn the nob.

"W..wait." Sakura didn't stop with the nob. She felt Sasuke wrap his hand around her wrist.

"What do you want?!" Sakura was pissed off.

"I think I did mean half or more of what I said."

"The fake sincerety part or the love deception? I'll let you answer the rest of the questions." Everyone was staring at Sasuke wondering what had happened between the two of them.

Sakura slamed the door. And left a center of attention for Sasuke.

Sakura felt like punching someone, or aleast breaking something. But she felt something else too, something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"...in my house?" Sakura was torn from her thoughts, and caught off gaurd.

"Hmm?" Sakura asked still caught in a web of her thoughts.

"What the hell were you doing in my house?!"  
Sakura didn't know if it was her eyes blured by the rain or just her imagination. This guy, who stopped her...standing in the rain, was pretty hot. She squited her eyes to figure who was talking to her. Scratch that he's not hot when he's him.

She wasn't in the mood for talking.

"Piss off!" Sakura didn't even take one step and already had ahold of her wrist. He spun her around faceing him.

"Just because we don't live together anymore, doesn't mean that you can shoot your mouth off at me!" He yelled in her face.

"And as long as that's in play I and we're not under my fathers rule, I can say and do what I want." He hadn't let go of her yet.

"Not at my house you can't."

"It's not you're house, my family payed for this house to get you out of ours!" Sakura hit him hard with the truth.

_Top that. _She thought.

"Stay off my property." He said coldly.

"Oh, and I'm the least of your problems, there are about 10 other kids on your property."

"Damn it!" He cursed under his breath.

He stomped his way up to his house after he made sure Sakura left. He walked in to find Negi, Kiba, Temari, a beat up looking Ino, etc. all in a pouncing position in a circle around Sasuke. And Sasuke in a fighting stance. "Uh, Sasuke, I know I said you were allowed at my house any time but, I didn't expect you to be throwing wild parties." He said confused, speechless.

"Um, I didn't throw a party, they did." Sasuke said refering to everyone surrounding him.

"Back on toppic- what happened between you and Sakura?!" Ino shouted very frustrated. They hadn't gotten anything out of Sasuke since Sakura left.

"That's my business! Keep your gossip seeking paws away from me!"

Ino couldn't take much more of this, so..

"Pin him to the floor!" They all started to move closer to him.

"If you don't want broken limbs then I suggest you stay away from me." Sasuke looked at Him for some kind of help.

"I suggest running very fast." He whispered. Opened the door and Sasuke bolted out of the room, as did the rest of them. Sasuke had to hop the big gate, that only a person with his stregth could do. He gradually climbed his way up the gate and threw himself over. He feel with a hard thud. Quickly recovered and darted down the street. Only one thing slowed him down, Sakura.

Sasuke was running alittle slower, but fast enough to grab Sakura and pull her along away from the gossip craving people behind him.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Let go!" Sakura tried to pull away, but his grip was firm and hard. Then she saw the pack of wild idiots trailing them and picked up speed and started pulling Sasuke along.

"Why are they chasing us?" Even though Sakura knew the answer she wanted to hear him say it.

"Um.. well" Sasuke stuttered trying to pick up speed. "They.. want to know if I like you." He mumbled

"And you refused to tell them. Smooth move." She said with a great amount of sarcasism. "You could have just lied."

"Is that your solution to everything?!" Sasuke said angry for some reason.

"Well it sure as hell keeps them away from me!" Sakura shouted back. "Can you jump high?" She asked ramdomly.

"Yeah. Why?"

"When we round this next corner jump in one of the trees." Sakura had been in this area lot, it was the way to her house. Sasuke noded.

_How does she know this area better than me? _

They part hands and jump in the woods. The stupid pack of idiots run past.

_Typical._ Sakura thought.

At the same time they peep out. Look at each other, both covered in dirt and leaves. They start laughing uncontroably. What was the point? Neither of them knew their feelings.

An awkward silence approches them. Sakura speaks up.

"I'm going home."

"See ya." They turn away from each other and walk away. Both feeling a pinch of pain, and wondering what the word around the school would be.


	6. Chapter 6

**I finally got it done, the chap. I mean. I took so long. I've been really distracted lately. Well enjoy and review please. **

Chapter 6:

A new girl and a new home.

Surprisingly the gossip wasn't about them. Apparently there was a new girl who dressed a little bit different than Sakura. But still close .

She had blonde hair and purple highlighted tips. Her pants were really baggy and had a patch that had, in bold letters, the word DORK. The top-half of her shirt was pink and it faded into a light green. She wore a black ribbon around her neck. On her right arm bandy thingy that had red, blue, and white strips. Her eyes were a bright lime green (very uniue don't you say).

for such a different looking girl, don't you think someone would know her name...nope.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Both Sakura and Sasuke walked into the school excepting to be pounded with questions. And ironicly they both walked in at the same time and looked at each other in bewilderment. Then saw the commotion that wasn't them. They went to class walking beside each other. In silence.

Sakura wanted Sasuke to say something, anything. She wanted...oh...I don't know...maybe an appology for being such a jerk and an then just leaving it with 'See ya.' Thinking about this made Sakura really frustrated and pissed off. And we all know what happens when she's pissed off.

BAM! Sakura had smashed Sasuke's face in and he fell to the ground. His left eye going purple.

"What the fu-" He started to say his hand over his eye.

"God you're an asshole! You know I was starting to think weren't as big an asshole as I thought but, I was wrong. You're a bigger asshole!" She turned away form him.

"Wait, what are you talking about? I know what I did was heartless, but you're heartless to me and everyone else everyday. So you really have no right to be mad at me." Sasuke waited for a response. After a while he picked himself up. She turned to face him.

"You think it's easy living my life. Everyday before I go home, I have to change my clothes, my hair, my personality. I can't ever be myself around my family. I can't ever be me, or my dad will disown me. My mom won't talk to me. You try living that way and still be happy all the time. I can only be me here only here. Why do you think I got out of homeschooling? I can't take my anger out on any thing at home, so it happens to you and your pals."

Sakura eyes were starting to look glassy like she was going to cry, but when she noticed the group gathering around, it quickly went away.

She strated out as a walk, but then started to run, run to a sprit as far away from him as possible. She had just told him her embarrasing life story in a summary. She had never told anyone that.

Just when she thought she was safe and away from him. She leaned against the wall, facing away from the direction she came. Then with her gaurd down, Sasuke spun her around to face him. His face filled with anger and annoyance. His eyes were different though, something Sakura could not define. He had ahold of her shoulders.

"Why do you keep running away from me?!" Sasuke demanded. Sakura couldn't face him.

"Let go of me." Sakura's voice solumn, full of sadness. She is still recovering from her unmasking.

"Why?!" Sasuke demanded again. Pleading for an answer.

"Let me go!!" Sakura screamed right in his face. I think he got the point.

Right as he was going to drop his hands, something came flying between them. Whatever it was, it shuved his hands down and stubbled backwards...away from Sakura.

"Didn't you hear her? She didn't want you near her! Leave her alone!" Sasuke and Sakura just stared at her. This had to be the newbie. If she isn't, then she should know that Sakura didn't need her help. She turned to Sakura, "Are you okay?" Her eyes full of concern.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked disgusted. "I don't need your help or anyone else's...I can take care of myself. Now I'm going to leave and if you want, beat him up, or something." Sakura said coldly, and walked away. Leaving the two standing there, Sasuke with that certain something she couldn't grab, and the girl was just looking at her confused.

"Well you're an up tight bitch." The girl mumbled under her breath.

Sasuke still had to talk to Sakura. But first he had to get around this girl. He had to distract her and incouspicously get on the other side of her.

"So...I'm guessing you're the new girl." He took a step.

"Yeah." She answered not looking at him.

"I've been wondering..." He took two more steps.

"Yeah."

"What's your name?" Three more steps still unnoticed.

She put her fist in his face. It had rings on four fingers. All had a letter. R-I-N-A.

"Rina, that's an odd name." Just two more steps. He took the chance.

"Yeah, I blame my parents."

"Well, it's been nice meeting you. I'll see you later." Sasuke waved and dashed off before she could even react.

"Bye, jerk."

Rina went to class, just to find that she didn't have a desk of her own.

"I'm sorry, you'll have one tomarrow. For now you can use Sakura or Sasuke's desk...since they both decided to skip." The teacher said and directed her to a pair of desk one behind the other. "One of them all ways skip my class, but never both of them." He pointed out.

"Hey, that is pretty weird." Negi said. "Do you know what...oooohhh it's so shiny!" He was refering to her rings.

"You'll have to excuse him. He's recently had an obcession with shiny things." Kiba told her.

"Wow. The kids here are stupider than I thought." She started to giggle.

"Ms. Rina you may be new here, but you will be quiet in my class."

"Ok,ok. Don't get your undies in a twist."

"What was that?"

"Nothing." She said inosintly. Then the whole class cracked up laughing.

"Enough! Get your books out, for not staying on task, you will write me a 3 page essay." The whole class groand in unisin.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke finally caught up with Sakura. Out of breath he found her in the woods near the school. Where he first saw had a real conversation with her and...um...tricked her. She was sitting in a tree. swinging her legs back and forth. She knew he was there, just didn't care. Her eyes looked like she had been crying.

_Sakura cries?_ Sasuke wondered.

"What do you want?" Her voice was rough and scratchy. She still didn't look at him.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke was concerned.

"What do you care?" She said turning her head even more away from his direction.

"I...I..don't know." He relized he came without a motive. She scowled.

"But I do care. I..had no idea what your situation was."

"No one did. So you're not one to blame." She climbed higher in the tree. As high as she could go.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked.

"Knock yourself out, litteraly."

"Haha, right." He fake laughed. He climbed the tree with ease. Once he got up to the branch below her. "If you don't like the way you're living, way not move out?"

"And go where? This tree? I have no where else to go."

"I think I might know where." He said a little hesitant.

She turned to look at him finally.

"Where?" For the first time she looked desperate.

"My family has money, like yours, so we have a bunch of extra guest rooms we don't use. I mean only if you wanted to." He flushed a bright pink.

"You're inviting me to live with you? You're serious, aren't you?" Sakura did want to take up his offer. But it would be so weird.

"Well, it would fill one of the empty rooms we have, that get on my nerves, and you would be free from your over ruling parents." He paused. "A win-win situation, what do you say."

"It would be too weird."

"Well there's somewhere else too."

"Where?" She said eagerly.

"You could live with Kakashi in his house."

"Oh, hell no. I hate that asshole. He's worse than you."

"It's either there or with me, or you're stuck in your hell hole." Sakura had to think about it for awhile. She had decided.

"I'd rather go with you. I'm not trying to be picky but, what the room lay out."

"Well all the extra rooms have beds, dressers, desks, and their own bathroom. Two windows, and a lock on the door, and a walk-in closet."

"Wow. I'll take it. But there's one little bitty problem."

"Actually there's two." He looked so carefree.

"What?"

"I stay with him sometimes."

"What?! Why?!" She over reacted.

"Well, I get bored at my house so I go to his. But that won't affect you, you can stay in a house alone right?"

"Yeah, what do you think I did when I was a kid?"

"But, since you are going to live with me I probably won't go over there as often." He smiled up at her. She didn't know what to say to him. "What's your problem?" He asked so...sweetly.

"How do I tell my parents? I mean I can't just waltz up to them and say I hate, good bye. I could just run away. Or there's..." She paused to think.

Sasuke started to laugh at her. He was laughing so hard he almost fell out of the tree.

"You think too complicatedly. All you have to do is lie."

"And say what?!" She was getting annoyed. Sasuke notice that and stopped laughing.

"Just say you think it's about time to start living on your own. That's what I told mine. So they moved out, and I hardly ever see them." She gawked at him. He got to stay in his house and they got a new one,

how ironic.

"Okay." She thought for a moment. "I'm going to go home now." Her face returned to it's saddenss. He could tell she truly didn't want to. "I'll tell you what happens tomarrow." She jumped down from the tree, and walked away. She could feel his eyes on her.

She now knew what was in his eyes earlier, concern. She'd never experienced it before.


	7. Chapter 7

sorry this chap. is short but i think you'll be very satisfied. please review.

* * *

Chapter 7:

Now this is different.

Sakura had left her bag at school. She had her change of "exceptable" clothing in the bag. so she decided if she was to facce her parentals she was going to be herself.

She slowly and unwantingly, approached the door, took a deep breath, and shoved herself in.

She found the house empty. Big surprise. They were barely there when she was there, muchless when she's not. She got hungry to make a sandwitch and found a note on the frige.

_**Sakura, gone out to an old friends party. Be back...whenever. Don't forget the maids are off today. **_

_**Dad**_

"SHUT UP! THE ONE TIME I WANT TO SEE YOU AND YOU'RE GONE! AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed at no one. Sakura was engulfed by fury. She hated her parentals. (note: she does NOT call them her parents.) She was going to give them a taste of their own medicine.

She pulled a note pad and a pen out of nowhere. She wrote:

_I hate you! You were never there for me! I've waited long enough! I'm leaving this HELL HOLE! Don't go looking for me! I HATE YOU!!_

_Sakura_

_P.S. YOU SUCK AS PARENTALS_

She ran up to her room, stuffed two duffle bags full of clothes. Ran back down stairs and waited.

Sasuke had said he would pick her up after school. She just hoped he wasn't playing her. He did seem like he meant it, but did he, really?

The clock struck 5:00. They usually got out at 4:30. Maybe he got lost. She reassured herself.

Sakura jump when the cell phone rang that oh so familiar tone. She flipped it open.

"Hello?" She said hoping it was Sasuke.

"Hey, where do you live? I can't find the address anywhere." Thank God.

"About 3 miles east of your house. But, how'd you get my cell number?"

"I have my ways." He paused. "I'll be there soon." His voice was so friendly. Then she noticed she still had the phone to her ear.

Sakura had forgotten one thing. A picture. She ran to get it, when she came down. She found Sasuke reading hers and her parentals notes. He looked up at her and smiled sweetly. She shoved the picture in her jacket.

"Nice way to put it. Short and easy to remember. On other things do you have every thing you want?" He smiled sweetly at her. He never smiled at her.

"Yes." She just watched him looking around her house/manion type thing. She couldn't stand the silence any longer. "Don't expect me to give you a tour." He started laughing at that. "Why are you so happy?" Sakura started chuckling herself.

"No reason." He just looked at her when he said that. "Come on lets get going." He directed her to the door. She walked along next to him feeling insecure, but also at home at his side. And that what she was hoping to find, a new home where she was her, not them.

"Are you sure you okay with this?" Sakura asked him still feeling uneasy. They were outside the Mercedes Sasuke had. He was staring at her thinking of what to say.

"_I_ invited you. So don't worry about anything. If you don't like it I'll help you get an apartment." They hoped in, Sakura now feeling alittle better, NOT! Hearing that he would get her an apartment made the feeling worse.

"Why would you do that? I mean I haven't been the nicest person in the world to you. So why?" Sakura was looking strait at him. He mummbled something and then his cheaks turned bright red. "What did you say?" Sakura said curiously. He didn't answer. "Okay, okay. don't tell me."

They came to a red light.

"I was going to tell you I just had to wait for you to be still." He looked at her with that same looked in his eyes. The one she couldn't figure out.

"Wha-" He leaned into her. His lips trying to blend with hers. She never saw it coming. She closed her eyes and let him kiss her. And she kissed back. She now knew what was in his eyes.

"That's why." He pulled away from her. Both of them blushing deeply. Sakura sighed heavely and looked up at him. They stared into each others eyes, niether wanting to break the silence. They kissed again when they heard the door of the car behind them slam shut,ignoring it. Then the knock of the window drew them apart. Sasuke turned to see Ino trying to see into the black tinted window. He grabbed Sakura's hand and rolled down the window. He looked up at Ino obviously annoyed.

"Hey, move your fricking ca--" She stopped when she saw Sasuke and what he had his hand wrapped around. Ino's eyes followed the other foriegn arm up to its owner. The darkness in the car shaded the face in the passenger seat. "Who is that?!" Ino sounded offended.

Sakura leaned into the light where her face was exposed.

"Can I help you?" Sakura said rubbing in Ino's face in what was now hers. Ino just stared at her, then at Sasuke. Ino's mouth hung open. Sakura looked so inosint.

"Um..I see you around." Sasuke waved his free hand and speed away. He rolled up the window and stared out at the road. "That was interesting." He said eyes on the road.(what a good driver)

"I don't think she liked what she saw."

"Did you?" He stopped infront of a mansion. He waited.

"I think so, but how would I know? I've never been kissed." She looked at him embarassed.

"You're not alone." Sasuke said still looking out the windshield.

"Seriously, I figured you would have gone out with a lot of girls and had lots of 'first kiss'."

"Nope. I turned them all down, there was no reason from hurting the feeling of other girls."

"So are we going to sit here all night or what?" Sakura didn't want this to get any more awkward. Sasuke got out and came around and opened her door.


	8. Chapter 8

I got alittle bored with where the story was going so I tweaked it alittle. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

"So can I ask you something?" Sakura asked. They were sitting in Sasuke's room (which is huge.). Sakura sat on the floor, crossed-legged. Sasuke was sitting on his bed, looking down at Sakura.

"Sure." he replied. His voice was so soothing, it calmed Sakura.

"I know I already asked something similar but, why did you choose me out of all the other, and I hint prettier girls, who are ready to kill just to get a glimpse of you with your shirt off." He just looked at her trying to hold back his laughter. It disappeared when she broke eye contact. "It's a wierd example, I know. Will you just answer the question." She still hadn't returned to his eyes.

"I...just never thought I would meet a girl like you." He came down to the floor beside her and stroked her hair. "You're a rebel type person. You're opionated and funny. And, you may not know it, but you're prettier than most of those girls." Sakura turned a deep rose red. "And now that you're here..." Sasuke tried to find the right words.

"I don't want to loose you." Sakura finished for him...and herself.

Sasuke lost in his thoughts didn't realize she was staring at him. He was staring off into space, still not noticing her. _Does she feel the same way? Well she did say that in first person?_ He argued with himself for while and then was pulled away when he felt those same soft, warm lips against his. Then like a flash they were gone. He looked across the room to where Sakura had quickly scrambled to, no, not quickly..extremely fast like. And without a sound. She was going to leave it was obvious.

"Goodnight." She mummbled so softly he barely heard her. Without waiting for his response she left._ Hmmm. Somethings not right. _Sasuke thought.

Sakura did what she did every night. Listen to her ipod till it was dead then go to school. Sakura doesn't sleep. She got on the bed and prop up against the wall it was nest to. Closed her eyes and tried not to think of blood. How it made her mouth watered when it crossed her mind. How it pumped through everyones viens. She began to lick her lips and teeth began to extend.

_NO! ITS...NOT...TIME...__YET!!_ Sakura put her head in her hands and looked as if she was going to squish her head.

"AGGGHHH!" Sakura screamed slightly still in the same position. She rolled off the bed still in agony. At that momment Sasuke stormed into the room and came to her side.

"Whats wrong!" Sasuke worry booming in his voice.

"NO! GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!" Sakura screamed at him.

"I'm not leaving you!" Sasuke refused.

"THEN I'M LEAVING YOU!" At that Sakura staggered to her feet and went to the window. She kicked it open and was quick about it. She didn't give Sasuke a second glance, a tear glimmered on her cheek. She jumped.

"NO!" Sasuke ran over to the window. He looked down and saw her running into the woods. Right before she went in, she looked up at him and what Sasuke saw was alarming. Sakura's canine teeth were three times as long and her eyes were and solid black. She just disappeared into the woods.

Sasuke ran down stairs amazed that Sakura was able to land perfectly from the third story. He didn't know what to do. Should he go after her? Or sit here and wait. Sasuke knew if he waited he would crazy so went with plan A. He put on some shoes and bolted out the door.

He slowed his pace when he enter the woods. It all seemed rather erie. He was startled by a voice behind him.

"Boys are so stupid." The voice was soothing and luring.

Sasuke turned around, "Sakura?" He squinted in the dark. "Are you ok--" He was cut off.

"Tell me, how much do you like bites?" She jumped, or shall I say floated down behind Sasuke.

"Huh?"

"Or do you like kisses better?" She was circling him.

His focused in the dark and saw Sakura really did have black eyes. Her voice was so welcoming, yet so theatening.

"Whats gonig on? Why are you acting like this?" He's started to get afraid.

"There's fear in your eyes, in your voice. It's so tempting." The beast inside her was taking over.

Sasuke was shaking with fear(very rare thing for him to do). He didn't have an idea whats going on.

"Sakura snap out of it." He grabbed her shoulders, and shook her slightly.

"Sasuke?" She was coming back. "Agh! What did I do? Please tell me I didn't bite you." She felt something in her hand. She brought it to her mouth unconiously.

"Sakura what are you sucking on?" Sasuke now calming.

"Huh?" She looked it and saw a bird in her hand. It was drenched with its own blood, so was her hand. "Aggh!" She turned her back to him. "Don't look at me. I'm a monster." She whiped the blood from her lip that dribbled out of her mouth. "Do you think I'm a monster?"

"I don't know whats going on."

"DON'T YOU GET IT?! I'M A VAMPIRE! I DRINK BLOOD...I'm a monster." Then she ran deeper in the woods, leaving Sasuke standing there, in shock.

Sasuke didn't know what to do, so he did what he did in the beginning. He ran after her, he didn't know where he was going but he was going to find her.

"Sakura! Sakura come back. I don't care about what you are, I care about you! Come back." He was tired he slumped against a tree.

"You don't mean that. No one can love a monster." That edge was back in her voice. "I'm thirsty. And this place has no wild life."

"What are you hinting at?" Sasuke now feeling like prey.

She swooped down and was close to Sasuke's face. She was about to push his head over and expose his neck.

"I...aghh...I won't...Sasuke...you..have...to...run." Sakura opened her eyes. Their green sheen had returned. Her teeth retracted, and she collapsed.

"Sakura? Come on get up." Sasuke poked at her then realized she was out.

* * *

Sakura's a vampire! Um please tell me what you think. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Things are going to be different now.

Sasuke heaved Sakura over his shoulder and was surprised by how light she was. She looks about 108 pounds but feels about 80. _Strange, it must be apart of her vampire ness. I hope she okay. _Ordinarily he couldn't have cared less about a girl like her. But something made her different, if she were to have left him; he would either kill himself or go and look for her till he died.

Sakura opened her eyes and her blurred vision didn't help much. Sakura noticed she was moving but not with her own legs, and the thing carrying her was very warm. The moment was ruined when a great amount of air filled up her lungs, and she started to cough violently. That's when Sasuke looked back up at her and smiled.

"Oh, you're awake." What a great welcome-back-from-passing-out greeting.

Sakura blushed immediately, she tried to hide her face, but the only place to hide was his back, (which was quite comfortable) and that was too weird and embarrassing.

"Um...am I heavy?" Sakura asked now that Sasuke had stopped walking and was putting her down.

"No, actually. You were pretty light like a 10 year-old." He said trying to make her happy and not run off again.

"DAMN IT!" She screamed and almost fell down. Sasuke was staring at her befuddled; usually girls like to be called skinny. "Sorry, if I'm practically weightless it means I am still a monster." At that she really did fall down with a big thump. Sasuke reached out his hand for help up. She nodded but, instead of grabbing his hand she grabbed his sleeve. With the amount of force she used to get herself up, it almost pulled down Sasuke. "One question why didn't you run in terror when...I...well you know? That's what all the other people did when they figured it out."

"I knew I wouldn't let myself live if I let you get away from me that easily. Now it's my turn for the questions: Are you for real? What about you're parents? Why did you try to leave me?"

"Yes...My parents aren't like me not even same genetics, I'm adopted, and they always shunned me...I didn't want to kill you, like I said before I don't want to hurt you." Sakura tried to take a step toward the house and ended up racing Sasuke and won of course. Her superior strength and agility made her no match from Sasuke.

She waited as Sasuke finally gave up the running and walked up to the door where she waited.

"Geez, you're fast. Is that one of you're talents?" Sasuke asked panting lightly and Sakura not even tired.

"Do you want to see how fast I can really go?" Sakura asked daring him. He nodded eagerly. And within the second Sakura vanished, she just disappeared. The next second she was back standing on his other side. Still not even breaking a sweat. Then, randomly, her hands started to shake rapidly and her eyes were a dark green, almost black.

"S...Sasuke...do you...have...any raw...meat?" Her voice was shaky and eager. She fell to the floor

"Just stay calm." Too late. Sakura was changing again and it always a painful process for her and her alone. She began to cry out in pain and looked at Sasuke with those same pitch black eyes. A chill went down his back, and he knew what she wanted. He darted into the house and can back moments later carrying five packages of raw, _bloody_, meat. Sakura tore it from his hands and she sucked them all dry but one.

Sakura dropped the packages and grabbed Sasuke's shoulder putting her whole weight on him, (which again isn't that heavy). He wrapped his arm around her waist and hoisted her to her feet. Her eyes were barely open. _Can you get drunk off of blood? _He thought. Either way she was weak.

Sakura's hand brushed his cheek and turned his head toward her. She pulled his head down and hers up and she kissed him. It wasn't strong but, Sasuke felt something in his mouth, _Blood?_ He thought. He pulled away from her and brushed his fingers across the inside of his lips. It was blood. He looked down at her. She was looking at him desperate.

"I'm sorry." Then lick the rest of the blood off of her lower lip. "I couldn't resist." She looked ashamed.

"I'm glad to give……just not to much." That made Sakura giggle. Sasuke lifted her head and pressed his lips to hers. Kissing her and transferring blood. But she tore away from him quickly.

"I can't…I…you need to go to bed. I can see circles under your eyes." She straightened her body and stood on her own. She looked fine. Like nothing had ever happened. Her eyes were bright green (night vision I suppose), her voice still a little shaky, but normal. Her teeth no longer pointed. She looked human and that was the objective.

"Are you sure you're not going to have another attack type thing?" Sasuke sounded very concerned.

"If I do, which I probably won't, I'll be back by morning." She looked into his eyes; they seemed to be saying 'don't leave again.' "I'm not going to risk you're life, but I won't leave you."

"Okay, but one question. Do I taste good?" he had an expression of curiosity.

"Well that was random. You taste better than anything I've had before. I've just been _dieing_ to get a taste." She licked her lips. "Your smells made it even harder not to suck you dry. But your pulse…." She closed her eyes and he could tell she was listening right then. "Lets just say it's luring." Sakura looked very mischievous. That look and those words sent chills down Sasuke's spine.

"Sorry I asked." A little weirded out. Actually that's an understatement. Extremely weirded out is the correct words. But he figured he should start getting used to it.

"Yeah, if you want to get to know me then you're going to have to get used to the creepy explanations." Like she was reading his mind. She looked up at the star dappled sky. "Now go to bed. You can ask me questions in the morning."

"Okay, but what will you do?"

"I'll be listening to my ipod." _And watching you. _Sakura gave him a reassuring smile.

"Alright, just don't eat me." He leaned in and kissed her cheek, leaving a little red dot.

"Would you understand if I said: I'm only human?" She was trying to lighten the mood. And not creep him out to bad.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Back to school, Back to school, to prove to people that…no

I think I've proved everything.

Sakura slipped into Sasuke's room very quietly, careful not to wake him. She came up next to his sleeping body, oh, how she wondered what it was like, sleeping.

She never noticed how (now I hardly ever use this word) handsome he was. How his pale skin fitted his dark, silky black hair. Even in his sleep he looked annoyed. But Sakura knew he looked that way so none of his "fan girls" would bother him.

Sakura absentmindedly, grazed her finger tips along a lock of his hair that lay across his face. She didn't move it, she just touched it. And it really was silky and soft. _I bet he uses conditioner. _Sakura teased in her mind. She then brushed her fingers across his face. Across his cheek and the edge of his lips. She made her way to his neck. She stopped at the intersection of his neck and shoulder.

Then all the events that had happened earlier flashed before her memory. She began to feel ashamed that she needed to take his blood. Human blood. If she hadn't taken his blood she probably wouldn't have had enough strength to get up the stairs. She just wanted to forget the whole thing. Sakura usually has a talent for forgetting unnecessary memories and unwanted ones. For some reason she couldn't get the thought out of her mind. It was as if being with him made everything impossible.

That thought scared Sakura. She may not be able to control herself next time. Now that she had tasted his blood her want for it would be even stronger. She went back to her room to leave the still sleeping Sasuke to his dreams.

Even though he only got 4 ½ hours of sleep, Naruto felt great. The scenes he'd seen last night amazed him and freaked him out. It's funny usually someone would be up all night pondering to no end, but that never happens with him. He just closes his eyes and in about 30- 45 minutes he's a dead-weight.

Even though he didn't have trouble sleeping with questions storming his brain, he did have a ton of questions for Sasuke. For now he was just worried about having time to shower and get to school on time.

He ran down stairs. He had over slept. So naturally he skipped breakfast, packed his bag and ran to his bike. Naruto does not have a ride to school or have a car. So he rides. He takes the back way; he doesn't like people he knows to see him riding a bike to school. He had always felt like he would be made fun of or shunned because of it.

He took his daily route and as he rounded the corner. He stopped, he heard voices up ahead. He leaned his bike against the nearest tree and crept closer. He could recognize both voices. He shifted his stance and rustled the leaves, and the voices were gone. Naruto knew he was discovered, so there was no point to keep hiding. He picked up his bike and walked around the corner. He expected to find Sasuke and Sakura together, but he found no one. He walked to where he thought they were and looked for evidence. He found something that stuck out among the orange and brown leaves. A ring, made of two diamonds across from each other. He bent down and picked it up. He was about to put it in his pocket. Then he blinked and it was gone. He looked all over for it, but it was nowhere to be found. He knew it was Sasuke's, or a least he owned it and would never where it.

Sasuke had taken Sakura the back way to school to get some privacy from the world, and he had a ton more questions.

Just half way through Sakura clamped her hand over his mouth. She raised her free hand to her mouth instructing him to be silent. Sasuke nodded.

Without warning she used her "talents" to jump them into a tree and landed perfectly. Sasuke almost fell but she caught him. Right as he was going to say something she covered his mouth. She directed his attention to the ground below. He saw Naruto emerge from behind the trees they'd past a while ago. This did not surprise him. He couldn't see what he picked up, all he knew was that it shined. Then it clicked, he looked down at Sakura's hand, and it wasn't there. Her ring. She gave him an I'm-so-freaking-sorry-please-don't-eat-me look. She motioned him to be quiet. She then jumped out of the tree and appeared in the tree on the other side. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw she had the ring. She jumped again, but Sasuke didn't think went to the ground, either way she landed silently next to him. The freaked out Naruto got on his bike and speed away.

"Well that was fun." Sakura stated as she "floated" down to the ground. Sasuke unable to fallow her actions, climbed down. "I'm hungry." Sasuke gave her an uneasy look. "No, not that way. I mean humanly." She paused. "Yes, I eat normal people food. How else would I have enough energy to beat the crud out of people? The other reason is that I think I'm a half-breed." She looked at him to make sure they were on the same page.

"Half-breed? What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke was trying to keep up.

"It means that one of my parents was a vampire and one was a human….. I was adopted, remember?" She looked annoyed just talking about the subject.

"Why are you mad?" Sasuke looked concerned and once again, confused. But Sakura's expression had changed.

She looked fierce and ready to fight. Sasuke then realized that his "fan club" was surrounding them. They were cornered. Sasuke turned his back to her, as if he was going to help fight them off. Of course Sasuke would never hit a girl, he was just afraid of what they were going to say.

"Yeah Sakura, why are you mad?" one of them mocked. Sakura didn't reply.

"Come on Sakura it was only a bet, nothing serious. Don't hate Sasuke-chan." Another one begged.

"What are they talking about?" Sakura said gritting her teeth. She turned to Sasuke looking for an answer. He didn't say anything, but his eyes said it all. They were pleading for her forgiveness.

She then realized the horrible truth. He lied about everything. About liking her, about caring, he played her.

She then did what she does best; she punched him so hard in the stomach then even harder on the side of his face. She knew the club didn't like that, but they knew to keep their distance. "YOU ASSHOLE! You lied, and to think that I actually thought something in my life could go right. I even told you about me, I can't what an idiot I've been. I can't believe I actually thought you even gave a shit about my fucked-up life, no one does. Not even my parents. I hate my life! I hate you! I wish I could die!" Sakura ran toward the school.

"Wait…." Sasuke said ever so softly. He looked like he hurt more from her words, then her hits. The fan girls had disappeared. They left him sitting on the ground broken and bruised. It hurt to breath, she must have broken a few of his ribs and fractured his nose. It was then that he began to cough up blood. He couldn't stop, but it wasn't fatal. Finally someone came to his side, he hoped it was Sakura, instead it was Rina. She asked where Sakura had gone, so he pointed her in the direction she ran. As did Rina. Still no one helped Sasuke.

Rina finally found Sakura backstage in the theater room. Sitting in the darkest, farthest corner. And it looked like she was crying. Rina went to her side.

"I saw what happened. You don't know how hurt he looked…." Sakura cut her off.

"Do you not see how hurt I am?! He bet on me. This always happens." Sakura not bawling, though still had tears running down her cheeks.

"I know what they bet on." Sakura looked up at her with surprise. "It was weather or not he could get you to kiss him and mean it. So apparently he went too far."

"Too far? Too far?! I even moved in with the bastard! If it was just a bet then why did he say he cared? Why did he listen?...why do I care?" Sakura rested her head on her hands folded across her knees.

"You moved in..to….get away from your parents?" Sakura nodded. "Well if you want to move out, you can live with me. And I know I'm not your most favorite person in the world, but I live alone in a two-bedroom apartment."

"Would it be alright if you didn't come with me to his house?" Sakura obviously accepting her offer.

"Of course. Now are you ready to face the world?"

"I never am, but I guess I can't stay back here forever. Just whatever you do, please don't leave me alone with him. I'm afraid of what I might do." Rina was confused, but promised she wouldn't. And she also switched seats with her, so Rina now sits in front of Sasuke.

Rina helped clean Sakura up. Her eyes were still a light pink and puffy, her nose was also pink. But she could pull it off with a dash of make-up.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Hate, love…same difference.

Rina walked into the class with Sakura trialing her. Sakura gat all the curious looks asking 'what the hell happened?' She also got all the glares for ruining there precious Sasuke's face. All she had to say to that was 'go to hell.'

"Miss Sakaki, Miss Haruno. You're late." Thank you captain obvious.

"Be glad I even came at all." Sakura snapped. The murmurs of gossip began. Sakura took Rina's seat and Rina took hers.

"Girls those are not the seats I gave you." he pointed out.

"SHUT UP AND TEACH!" Sakura and Rina shouted together. Finally he returned his attention to the board.

Sakura felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around in her seat. It was Naruto. _This should be interesting._ She thought.

He mouthed the words "What happened?" He looked different than all the other gossip prying jerks. But Sakura was still on defense.

"What do you care?" She mouthed back. She turned back to face forward. She heard him start to write something. His pen stopped and she felt a weight on her shoulder. The weight fell to her lap. A note. She quietly opened it up, and read its contents.

_Listen, I didn't have anything to do with the bet. When they began to talk about it I instantly knew to get out while I could. I just want to know what happened. (Not trying to get my ass kicked) you look like crap, and so does he. I already know why he does, but why do you?_

Sakura began to reply. Kind of forgetting she was in class.

_I don't care what you did or why. I don't care what I look like. Right now I wish the whole human race was dead, but I don't have that power…yet. So why do you care what happened to me, it's not like anyone else does._

She slipped the note back to Naruto.

She heard the scratch of Naruto's pen.

_Actually you'd be pretty surprised. Most of the guys in the class think Sasuke's a lucky bastard to have kissed you. And the girls hate you for even being here. Oh and uh I …kind of …know your secret._

He slipped it to her and read it. He thought he saw Sakura's jaw drop. Then a scowl took its place. She began to write vigorously.

_How the heck do you know?! Only he was there. Okay since u know, you should also know that if you tell a soul I will kill you. And same goes for Sasuke. Just tell me how you found out. Meet me in the park during lunch._

Sakura couldn't bare the class much longer. All the prying eyes and the singing lips of gossip. She had to get out. She got up handed the note to Naruto and walked out. She didn't care if she got expelled, what more could happen to her?

* * *

Ino now regrets telling the other girls about those two. All she wanted was to have her Sasuke back and single. She didn't expect to have him nearly drown in his own blood. His nose was slightly crooked and his left eye was bruised. He looked like he had an extremely bad head ache. 

He'd been asleep all 1st, 2nd, and 3rd period. Kiba finally woke him up at lunch and he looked around and left the class. What Kiba thought was weird was that before Sasuke left, Sakura left and then Naruto read the note and got up and fallowed her. Something was going down.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Rina's View of Things

Rina wasn't surprised when Sakura left in the middle of 1st period. She had never seen her like this. She never thought something or someone like Sasuke could…could do this much damage.

Before Sakura let Rina help her clean up her face. She had smeared eye liner and mascara. A pink, boogery nose and her eyes were pink and puffy. Her expression was empty and helpless. Just over all depressed. Rina didn't think anything could defeat Sakura so deeply.

The vibe Sakura always gave off was invincible. No one ever thought she could be in this state and certainly not over love. Well, any thing can happen I guess.

Sasuke looked even worse. His eyes were filled with sadness and something that looked like shame. Rina couldn't be sure about that thought; she only got a glimpse of his eyes when he left during lunch. His left eye was surrounded with black, blue and purple. When he got up he had his arm wrapped around his torso, as if to stop a broken rib from stabbing him. He walked with a limp. He slumped and looked, same as Sakura, depressed.

"Hey, do you know what's going on between those three?" Kiba said as he approached Rina. He looked very puzzled.

"No, and I'm in no position to find out." Rina looked up at Kiba. He usually never talks to me. She looked around her and noticed everyone had left for lunch. Speaking of which, she was getting pretty hungry.

"But you can't help but be curious right?" Either Kiba was making an attempt to flirt or he wanted something from Rina.

"Well, yes, but what do you care what I'm curious about?" Rina was getting suspicious.

"I was wondering if you ….." He trailed off.

"Yes?" Rina asked interested.

"Wanted to go and get some lunch with me and maybe tell me what happened." Kiba was getting shy and blushing.

"Sure, as long as you pay. I'll tell you all I know." Rina got up and grabbed her bag. She turned her attention to Kiba. He was waiting for her at the door.

Kiba owned a black PT Cruiser. Nice and very new looking. The ride to…wherever was long and silent. Rina tried to put on some music, but Kiba turned it off immediately after.

Rina gave him a questioning look.

"I don't like much music." He replied to her expression. He looked like he meant it too.

"How do you not like music? It's the only thing that keeps me sane." Rina stared out the passenger window.

"I don't know. It's one of the things that drives me insane." He said stressing on the word insane.

"One of them. What else drives you insane?" Rina asked playfully.

"Well, to start off, you and to end music."

"No, I mean some of them I don't already know."

"Too late. We're here, and now it's my turn to question. I hope you like lots of green leaves." Kiba smirked.

"Crud. Okay, all I eat are green leaves." Rina got out and walked up to this very nice looking vegetarian restaurant. Kiba jumped out and walked next to Rina (very closely might I add.)

The inside was very expensive looking. Tile walls, carpet floor, table cloths, the deal.

_Why did he bring me to this restaurant when there are ones under one hundred dollars? _She thought.

"Before you start to question me so all the poisonous pink covered things get the gossip they want, why did you bring me here?" Rina asked feeling very out of place.

"Don't worry I said I would pay for it, and it's not too rich for my blood." He said as he patted Rina on the back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rina asked offensively.

"What's what supposed to mean?" Kiba obviously not knowing what he said.

"Never mind. Can we get some food already?" She asked the waitress very annoyed.

They ordered their food and after they took a few bites, Rina burst with rage.

"ARE YOU GOING TO QUESTION ME OR NOT?!" she paused. "WE'VE BEEN SITTING HERE FOR 30 MINUTES AND THE ONLY THING I'VE HEARD IS YOU'RE SAVAGE CHEWING." Rina scream and stood up.

"Miss, if you wouldn't mind lowering you're voice." A high-class waiter asked.

"Do you really think I would take you out to a nice restaurant just so I could ask you a few questions for the 'poisonous pink covered things'?" Kiba quoted.

"But why didn't you just ask me instead of sounding think a gossip hungry jerk?" she asked still angry.

"Umm….can we talk outside?" he asked feeling everyone's eyes.

Rina grabbed his hand and dragged him out. She threw him against the wall still having the adrenaline pumping through her blood. She couldn't wait to hear his answer.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

So where's my happy ending?

"Alright let's talk." She glared at him. "Fine, I'll go first." Rina stopped talking. It seemed as though she was just frozen there, unmoving.

"Um…Rina? You still with us?" Kiba snapped his fingers in front of her eyes.

"Huh? Crap it happened again didn't it?" she leaned against a wall and slide down. Her elbows rested on her knees and her hands cupped her face.

"If you mean, bursting out with random rage, then yeah." Kiba eased up to her, trying to get in a position to comfort her.

"I have this thing. Where if I get impatient or someone lies to me, I blank out and become a whole different angry person. I can't believe you saw that. What did you do to cause it?" Rina still in her embarrassed position.

"Well, I did make you wait for a while, and I lied to you so I could get you to come have lunch with me." Kiba began to blush and tomato red.

Rina head sprang up in surprise. "Why would you do that? I never have lunch plans with anyone. And never lie to me to get me out or be someone you're not." Rina stressed the last sentence strongly.

"I wasn't pretending, I just didn't know how to ask you. So I made it go along with what had happened today." He began to ease away from her. "So will you?"

"Will I what?" Rina became confused with the random question.

"Will you go out with me?" His eyes were full of hope.

Rina with a straight face answered. "No." Kiba's eyes drowned in sadness.

"Why?" He voice was sad and disappointed.

"If you had to lie to me, force out my true being, just to get me to have lunch, then you're obviously no the kind of guy I want to date." She did not stutter, or show any emotion at all. She wouldn't look at him, her shoes held her gaze.

"I hope you don't expect a ride back." Kiba stood up and was looking down on her. "I will have you." He mumbled under his breath.

"Nope." She replied, still no emotion. Kiba stomped back to his car and speed it to the distance. Rina did not break her gaze from her shoes.

After a few minutes, she began to stand up. She nearly fell over when she ran into a guy coming out of the restaurant. He caught her by her elbow. She looked up at him. His hair was a whitish-grey, it stood up either with a lot of gel, or he's got a great stylist. He had an amazingly beautiful face, nice smile, captivating eyes, just your non-average hottie.

"Oh, sorry I didn't see you there. Are you okay?" His voice so angelic, it was addicting.

"Yeah, I just didn't see you coming. Sorry to bother you." Rina spoke lightly, trying not to sound stupid.

"No, it's no trouble at all. Um… I see your date ditched you, want a ride?" he was offering her a ride. Him, this has to be impossible, or at least a dream.

"You see, I would accept, but….." she trailed off.

"But you don't want it because you don't know me. How stupid of me. I'm Kakashi, just Kakashi. I am 20 years old. Do you want the ride back to your school?"

"Well, sure I guess. I might as well put some excitement in my life. I'm Rina Sakaki." She stuck out her hand for a proper greeting; he grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly. Rina began to blush.

"Okay, you go to Kohona, right?" Rina nodded. Kakashi then lead her to his Mini Cooper. It was a turquoise-blue tint. He opened her door for her. Then he made his way to the driver's side.

They drove for awhile. He would steal a glance at her and then quickly whip his head back to stare at the road. She never did the same and it disappointed him, he thought he might have a chance.

"Okay I know I barely know you, but I can tell something's bothering you. Do you mind me asking what?" Kakashi acted timid as if she would jump out of the car and run.

"Is there something wrong with me? I have a spilt personality, but I am freaking 16 and haven't had a date in like 3 years! And then when someone finally asks me out I turn him down, because he's shy. I sure you have had plenty of dates and girlfriends. I ask you again is there something wrong with me?" Rina had a saddened aura about her.

"No, there is nothing wrong with you. You're waiting for the right guy or girl to come along instead of wasting your time with chocolate, money and suffering from heart break." He stopped in front of the school and looked at Rina. He smiled the surprised face, of a girl he just met a little while ago and realized how pretty she was. How her purple tipped hair brought out her bright green eyes. How sadness was not her thing to show. He would have much rather see her smile or in this case be surprised.

"How did you know that?" Rina asked trying to gather herself together.

"College psych 101." He gave Rina the sign that the ride was over.

"Okay, I get out and leave you alone. Thanks for the ride." She closed the door and walked to the front of the school. She was disappointed that he was going to let her go.

"Hey, it would be nice to see more of you. Can I have your number?" Rina gladly gave it and was hoping something good would come of this. He kissed her hand good-bye and she watched as he drove into the distance.

Her heart fluttered in way most unimaginable. It was an unbearable and magnificent feeling she never wanted to go. The feeling left her when she walked into her class and all the talking stopped.

_What did he say about me?_ Fury and embarrassment rose up and took the place of the unnamed feeling.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

I've got good news and bad news….which do you want first?

Rina got to her seat, still had the eyes on her. She looked around to see if he looked guilty. She scanned past all eyes ignoring them, and then she came to a pair that said it all and not just that he was smirking and glad about what he'd done.

Rina got up and stood in front of Kiba. He looked up at her still smirking; she then got a smirk herself. That made his go away.

Kiba got up off the ground.

_How'd I get down here? _He questioned himself. He began to get up, but fell back down. _Ow, my head. _He looked up and standing above him, grinning widely, was Rina. She was rubbing her right hand knuckles. Kiba rubbed his left cheek,(of his face.) He tried to get up again and this time was kicked down. Rina had kicked him right in the stomach.

"TELL THEM IT'S NOT TRUE!" Rina screamed at him. Her voice was dark and merciless.

"Tell them what?" Kiba managed to choke out. She kicked him again, (where is the teacher?)

"YOU KNOW WHAT!" Rina hissed. Now he remembered it all.

He remembered how he was rejected; how she had told hem of her "other side", how he left her, and how he told everyone he saw of her "other side". And now karma is catching up with him. _Why am I such an idiot?! _he screamed in his head.

He managed to get up before he got kicked down again. Rina through another punch his way, at the last second he threw up his hand and blocked it. Rina was surprised, but not stupefied. She threw her other hand and nailed him in the ribs, but he refused to go down.

"Now, ever say anything false about me again and I'll make sure you look worse than the Uchiha." Rina said in a much calmer voice. Kiba began to feel dazed and dizzy. Someone caught him before he fell and dragged him out of the room. Before he blacked out he heard a few people talking, saying things, but not the least bit concerned about him. Things like:

"Where's the teacher when you need him."

"Well that was entertaining."

"Holy crap, it sucks to be him."

"I wonder what's for dinner."

Like I said nothing concerning the well being of Kiba. Only who is this person helping him to safety?

When he woke he found himself in the nurse's office. He had a terrible head ache and it hurt him to breath. He looked around, and saw the long black hair of his helper leaving the room.

* * *

Well, now I'm going to leave on that note and now, back to Sakura's part in the story. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Love stinks.

Sakura slowly walked her way out to the back of the school. Naruto followed. She knew he was there, and she really didn't give a shit. She made her way out to the woods behind the school. She decided she would test his knowledge, if he freaked out when she used her awesome powerful strength he was lying, if he didn't, well you get the point. She began to run ahead, getting faster, and faster, and faster. She reached the speed to fast for human sight. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, trying to figure out where she went. A gust of wind pushed around him.

Out of nowhere a piece of paper came falling down into Naruto's hands. He opened it, it read:

_Come into the woods so we can talk._

_Sakura_

He understood now he walked forward. He got to about the middle of the woods, when she finally came out.

"Huh, you really must not be lying. I was wondering, how did you find out?" Sakura leapt out of a tree front of him and it seemed as though she floated down. Naruto marveled at her beauty.

"Well, um…actually I had been on my way over to Sasuke's….." he trailed of when he noticed she flinched at his name. "Are you sure you're okay?" Naruto seemed concerned. But how could she really tell? She thought Sasuke was concerned and it was all fake, so how could she really tell?

"Why?" Sakura mumbled. She sank to the ground and just sat there. She put her head in her hands. Naruto came down beside her and laid his hand on the area between her shoulder blades.

"Why what?" Naruto pulled her face up to where he could see it.

"Why can't anyone love a monster?" Tears began streaming down her face. Naruto looked sad and determined. Sakura closed her eyes for a moment. Within this moment she felt something warm and soft against her lips. She opened them and saw Naruto pull his face away, and the warm sensation was gone.

They said nothing, just stared at each other. Neither wanting to break the silence. Sakura looked down at her hand and realized she still had the ring. She took it off and through it deeper it to the oblivion of darkness beyond them. She stood up and Naruto did the same. She put her hand to his chest and shoved him back to the ground with great force. She did not look at him she just simply said, "This is too much for me to handle in one day." She did not run, she just simply walked back toward the campus. Naruto just sat there knowing it was not the right time to get up and do the same.

As she disappeared from his vision, Naruto stood up and began walking in the same direction. After moments of walking, something struck him in the back of his head. It sent him flying forward and he blackout. Minutes later he woke up to find Sasuke standing over him. Naruto knew he had to get up if he didn't want the shit beaten out of him. Sasuke let him struggle to his feet.

"What the fu…" Naruto was cut off when Sasuke round house kicked him in the face. That did it he had knocked him out.

Sakura was immediately there. She looked down at the unconious Naruto and Sasuke standing across from her. Sakura filled with rage.

"You big, dumb, asshole! Do you really think beating the snot out of him will do anything to help your situation?" Sakura couldn't look at him so she directed her eyes to the floor.

"No, but it got your attention. Please let me explain, I had completely forgotten about the bet.."

"BULL SHIT! No one could've forgotten that! Why did you lead me on? Why didn't you just get rid of me while you had the chance?" she calmed, and looked at his beaten and bruised body. "Why did you have to make me do that to you?" Sakura's voice was overflowing with sorrow. Sasuke took one step and immediately she reacted, "Don't touch me. You're the last person I want comfort from." She knelt down beside the still, still Naruto. She picked him up into a cradled in her arms, she began to walk away.

"You know you're going to look extremely odd carrying an unconious boy back into the building." Sasuke said making one final attempt to get her to stay and let him explain.

"Yeah, but they already know I'm strong enough to carry a teenage boy." She resumed walking.

"You're not going to stay there with me are you?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I'm going to get my things after class. I hope you won't be there when I am." Sakura's face returned to it depressed form and she walked away. Sasuke's face dropped. He knew it was hard for to say that, but he also knew it was true.

Sakura carried Naruto to the nurse and then went back to class. And as usual something was wrong and she really didn't give a shit. Sasuke never came back and someone else was missing too. Oh right, Kiba.

Sakura met up with Rina after class and got the directions to her house. Now came the hard part, how the hell was she supposed to be able to go back his house without dieing from heart break?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Someone please shoot me.

Sakura began to go down the trail she and _him _went down before, but decided against it. She took the long way. She didn't want "die" before she got to the worst part of it all. And she didn't want to run it Naruto just yet, she knew he meant well, but he came on to her too fast.

She walked and walked and walked. She stopped right outside the huge iron, gate that began the never ending driveway that ended at the beginning of her most unbearable torture. She just hoped he wasn't there to make it worse.

She took in a deep breath, like that would do anything, and pushed the heavy gate open. She took two steps and realized that if she were to get through this she needed to run. Run as fast as she could.

She started at a jog, then gained more speed, then she became the invisible women. She got to fast and right as she put on the breaks she flew forward. At the speed that she was going, it made her, basically, fly. She flew over the front porch stairs, and began to fall. She rolled and hit the door in a position most odd. She lay on her back and her legs straight and flat against the door. Her legs made a loud thump against it.

_Crud, please don't let any one be here._ She begged in her mind. She tried to get up, but she didn't do it fast enough. The door opened and her legs fell.

"Well that's one way to knock on a door." Sakura looked at the voices owner and couldn't believe who it was, Negi. She began to get up and a hand was offered to her. She ignored it.

When Sakura finally got herself together, she just walked right past him; she didn't want to deal with another idiot. She walked up the stairs and got to "her room".

She opened the door and….

"What are you doing?" She found Sasuke in there putting all her stuff in the duffel bag she had used.

"I'm just helping you." Sasuke continued what he was doing.

"Just stop. Please just stop." Sakura sounded desperate.

"Will you please just let me do something for you to make everything right again?" Sasuke was frustrated. She hadn't let him explain, or do anything at all.

"You think that if you pack my stuff will change things? You knocked out my friend, you lie to me, embarrass me on an unwanted scale, lead me on, and make me beat you to a bloody pulp, and you want to pack my stuff to solve everything? You are more of an idiot than I thought." Now sakura was the frustrated one.

"Yeah I know what I did, but I didn't lead you on. I really wanted to get to know you. And I really wanted to be with you." Sasuke began to slowly go toward her.

"I let you know more than you should, and for that I should kill you. I just don't have that will power…You saw the picture, didn't you?" Sakura's hair hung over her face.

"Yes. Can I ask why were you all beaten and bruised?"

"It's only natural. I was about 10 and a totally different person. I was weak and afraid, and I hadn't awakened yet." Sakura looked at him directly in the eye.

"Awakened?" Sasuke was puzzled.

"Yes, before I became a full vampire. The kids at my school would exclude me, laugh at me and beat me." She sighed. "One day one of the bullies there took that picture of me and sent it around the school, someone gave it to me and on the back it says: 'Why do you let this happen?' That's all and I began to ask myself the same thing, I had decided that it was time for a change. But that change didn't happen until I awakened, and killed one of them." She broke her eyes from his. Sasuke was shocked.

"Why do you still have it then if it brings back painful memories?" Sakura shot her head up in shock that he even paid attention to her expression. "Don't look so surprised."

"I keep it to remind myself of why I am a 'vegetarian' and why I am who I am. If I didn't, I probably wouldn't be such a bitch." For the first time today sakura smiled a real smile. "Now it's my turn, why was it you who had to do the bet?"

"I was the only one who had minimal interaction with you, and I volunteered." Sakura blushed. "Can I ask one last thing of you before you go?"

"Yes."

"Will you give me one last kiss?" Sasuke hoped with all his heart.

" ………" That's all she had as a response. No words would fit how much she wanted to feel his lips against her, how much she wanted to pretend like nothing at all ever happened, and how much she want to be his.

A tear ran down Sakura's face, just one. She jolted herself to his lips. She nearly knocked him down; he caught himself, and pushed back against her. He put his hand on her cheek and his free arm on the small of her back. She ran her hand through his silky, smooth hair. Her other hand on his side, both of them pushed each other together and never wanted this moment to end.

Sakura never noticed, but she began to have a stream of tears run down her face and soaking his. He pulled his lips from her, staying about a centimeter away from her and breathed out slowly.

"Don't stop." Sakura whispered so softly you had to be as close as he was. Then reality hit her, she was moving and was supposed to be mad at him.

She threw her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I don't want this to end." Sakura admitted.

"It doesn't have to. You could stay here." Sasuke looked down at her; he stroked her bright pink hair and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Yes, I do." Sakura sounded unhappy, but there was a tinge of hope. Hope that he would stop her.

"Why?" She looked up at him. "Why do you have to make everything complicated?" Sasuke looked away from her, but still held her in place.

"I want to stay, I really do. But what about Rina, I'm supposed to hate you, I don't know what to feel, what to do..." Sakura put her head back on his shoulder.

"I know how you feel. When you first got here, I didn't know what was going on with me. I-" Sasuke saw something that made him choke on his words.

"What are you…." Sakura looked toward his line of vision and there in the door way stood the devil himself. Only it didn't have a tail, or horns, or a big pointy staff. It had blond hair, a prissy look, and was covered in pink; can you guess who it is? That's right, Ino.

_Why of all people did it have to be her? _Both of them thought.

Then Negi appeared, out of breath, and looking apologetic. Sasuke and Sakura were still in a hug.

"I tried to stop her, but she kicked me with her heel." They looked at her feet and she was wearing super-high, thick, pointy heels.

"Ouch." Sakura said. "Um…can she leave now? Or will I have to through her out the window." Sasuke chuckled.

They waited for Ino to respond.

* * *

will you please send more reviews! 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Caught Red Handed.

"What the fuck is this?!" Ino was surprised and disappointed, these emotions resulted in anger.

Sasuke and Sakura didn't know if that was a rhetorical question. They dropped their arms, and turned their bodies toward their unexpected guest.

Sakura looked at where exactly Ino was standing. She stood about a centimeter away from the line of entrance on the door.

Sakura dropped Sasuke's hand and walked directly in front of Ino. Ino took a step back. Sakura stretched out with her right arm to the side, wrapped her hand around the edge of the door. Sakura smirked, Sasuke smirked, Negi smirked, and Ino, well, Ino just starred at Sakura like they just had a friendly conversation.

BAM! Sakura slammed the door on Ino's face. Sakura looked at Sasuke, then to her bag and back at him, he smiled hopefully. She came up to him and put out her hand, signaling she wanted something from him.

"Phone." Sasuke smiled and reached into his back pocket. (how did see know it was there? Makes you wonder huh?). He handed her the phone and she began to dial a number. She turned her back to him and brought the phone to her ear.

"Hey…yeah, I'm fine…no…yes…yeah I be over there in about an hour…yes I'm fine…_good bye_ _Rina_." She flipped the phone closed, closed her eyes and sighed. She felt his arms lock themselves around her waist. She felt him put his head on hers and sigh.

She bent her head back to look at him, and Sasuke began to lower his to kiss her….BAM!

They both were startled, but not surprised to see Ino, and damn was she mad. She had a broken heel on one foot.

Their reactions too late, Ino had snapped a picture of them in their early kissing pose. Unfortunately, her phone has a camera and she has super fast texting skills.

"Oh crud." Sakura was the first one to speak. "Now Ino, don't make me break your hand."

"Too late, I already sent the picture to the gang and they will spread it around." Ino said feeling victorious.

"Ugh. DAMN YOU INO! YOU'RE SUCH A STUPID WHORE! Did you ever wonder why I never went out with you? It's because you're annoying, and always there when no one wants you!" Sasuke shouted. Then brought his hand to his sides clenched up in fists. He hung his head and gritted his teeth.

Ino had a melt down. Her face dropped and her eyes began to well up.

"But I'm just trying to break ya'll apart…so he never liked me?" She began to ramble to herself. "It's the bitch Sakura he hates...but he just said….shut up!" Ino had lost it. "It's all her fault!" she directed her attention to Sakura. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Ino lunged herself and Sakura. Sakura fell to the ground. Ino threw punch after punch at Sakura, she blocked them all. Ino aimed for Sakura's face, then she changed her pattern, she aimed for Sakura's diaphragm. Being caught off guard, Ino got a direct hit. Sakura cringed in pain leaving her face open. Ino took the advantage. She gave Sakura two punches to the face. Sakura finally grabbed Ino's hands and held them to a stop.

Ino jumped off Sakura and kicked her on the side of her head.

Ino calmed instantly and looked down at the unconscious Sakura. Then to Sasuke, he just gapped at the damage Ino had done. Then he looked at Ino, and glared. He whispered one word to her. "Leave." His voice full of hate. Ino ran out of the house.

Sasuke went to Sakura's side. She had a black eye, bleeding lips, a broken rib and some blood coming out from where Ino had kicked her head. Sasuke picked her up and laid her down of the bed. He began to dap away the blood on her lips and noticed that her teeth were extended and pointed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sakura did not bite Ino! **

Chapter 18:

She has a weakness! (Bum bum bummm.)

Sasuke didn't know what to do, except that he had to give her blood. He got nervous. He decided that he would prick his finger on her tooth. He slowly reached his finger toward her mouth, and then pulled back instantly. Negative thoughts raced through his head: 'What if she subconsciously bites me and turns me into one of them?'

'What if it doesn't help?' etc.

He gritted his teeth and poked his finger on her tooth. Once the blood was trickling from his finger, he squeezed the blood out and it dripped on to her tongue. The instant the blood touched her tongue she sprang to life. Except she screamed herself into life. She tried to sit up, but the pain from the broken rib threw her back down.

Sasuke looked worried and curious. Sakura read his expression.

"Just a black out dream…..or memory." Sakura looked at the wall.

"Should I ask or not?" Sasuke asked. Sakura kept staring at the wall.

"It was from the fight in the picture. Everything that happened. I hate dreaming. Yet I wish I had the ability to sleep." She looked in Sasuke's direction, but not at him.

"Um…Sakura your eyes are grey." Sakura looked at him anxiously.

"Help me up." He got Sakura up slowly. She flinched as she brought her body up to a standing position. Sasuke didn't let go of her arm and side until Sakura said he could.

"Why did you let her beat you? Why didn't you fight back?" Sasuke asked.

"She had already flinch lost her mind. I wasn't going make her cringe lose her looks too." Sakura looked towards Sasuke. "I think I've had enough fun for today, will you take me to Rina's house?"

"No." Sasuke said firmly.

Sakura shot him a look.

"First you're going to take some of my blood and then I will drive you to Rina's." Sakura's expression changed to a questioning look. "Your eyes are grey and your teeth are pointed. As far as I can tell you need blood." Sasuke came closer to Sakura. "And like you said before, there's not much wildlife out here."

"Damn it. Fine come here." Sakura grabbed Sasuke, threw his head to the side and sunk her teeth into the part between his shoulder and neck.

"Agh!" Sasuke screamed in pain. Sakura let go, having already taken enough. "That was quick. Um…Sakura?" Her eyes were even darker than before, and panic drowned them. She was looking at her hands, her fingers and nails were morphing into what looked like claws.

* * *

Naruto woke up in the nurse's office forgetting the days earlier events. All he remembered was kissing Sakura. He could have been knocked out and he still would've been happy. _Hey! That is what happened. Damn that Uchiha. He always gets the girl I want. Now I know he probably got her back by now. Why can't I get the girl for once?!_

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by someone talking to him.

"….feeling?" Hinata asked in her meek little voice.

"What?" Naruto said suddenly revving up with energy.

"How are you feeling?" she asked again.

"Fine. Um…why are you here?" Naruto said feeling curious.

"Um…well… I just thought…that you…you might want someone to t…talk to when you woke up." Hinata began to blush lightly.

"Oh, well then…um…thanks…do you want to go and get some ramen or something with me?" He may have found his own Sakura just now.

Hinata's eyes lit up. She was lost for words so she shook her head yes.

"Cool." Naruto got up with ease, but he let Hinata help him up any way.

Naruto walked out of the office with Hinata clinging to his arm. Yeah she may be quick to assume, but Naruto thought it was so cute. So he played along (for now?). Naruto and Hinata didn't give the bed next to Naruto's, that had obviously been slept in a glance or even acknowledgement.

* * *

Ino ran, ran, and ran she didn't know where, but she knew she had to get the hell away from Sakura. She had done what everyone was afraid to do: beat the crap out of Sakura. The funny thing was that Sakura only defended herself. She didn't throw a punch at her or try to knee her or anything similar.

Then she remembered those cold, scornful eyes Sasuke had shot at her. How hate filled that one word was. And how he didn't give her a second thought. She began to go back to state of confusion, and madness. She had to stop her constant running. As she began to slow down…..


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Romanian secret

Sakura didn't know what the hell was going on. One minute she was sucking the blood of Sasuke, then the next she was mutating or something.

Sasuke didn't know what to do. All he really could do was stand there and watch as she stumbled and yelped in pain.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Sakura managed to shout. Her hands began to morph to a point. Her eyes were black as night. Her hair seemed to dye itself a midnight black. "WHAT THE FUCK IS IN YOU'RE BLOOD?!" She figured something had to do with the Uchiha's blood line.

Sasuke knew his family blood line branched back to medieval times. When witches, vampires, and werewolves were come in Romania. His great-great-great-great-? Grandfather and grandmother were part of a vampire clan, but their son married and had children with a human, thus contaminating the pure blood. They rest was still vampires but as the blood line began to get more and more human the vampires began to decrease. So, now in the 21st century, there were no more left in the Uchiha clan. So how could any of his blood harm Sakura's genetics? There had to be a drop of vampire in Sasuke. That was the only reasonable explanation. But his blood didn't hurt her the last time? Maybe it wasn't enough to trigger anything.

"Welcome to the Uchiha Clan." That was the only thing Sasuke could think of saying at this time, and he thought it was funny.

"WHAT?!" Sakura was infuriated. And didn't know what the hell he was talking about.

"Well I have a little bit of vampire blood in me, but not enough to make me one."

He explained

"MY BLOOD FUSED With yours." She thought out loud as her morphing and pain subsided. She felt light headed and still had claw-like fingers, black hair, and her nails also became a deep black. Her eyes returned to their bright green color, and she began to examine her hands. One thing she didn't notice about herself is how much she had become to look like Sasuke.

Her hair was the same hue of black. Her cheek bones, lips, how far apart her eyes were, even her ears seemed to look to same.

When she looked in the mirror she practically jumped out of her skin. "So your blood and the DNA in it, graphed themselves into my DNA and changed my appearance. Great now I'm your twin."

"You say it all so lightly. At least your eyes are the same." Sasuke pointed out. "I should have told you earlier, huh?"

"That would have helped. Wow, your family has really nice skin." She commented.

"Um…thanks." He said awkwardly. "So are you going to dye your hair or something?"

"Yeah, I'll just say it was dyed from the beginning. What about my appearance? I look just like you." She explained.

"Well, there's always plastic surgery." He kidded.

"HELL NO" Sakura objected and Sasuke snickered. "OH GOD, why do things like this happen to me?"

"Why don't you get one of your relatives to let you bite them so their blood might do the same thing?" Sasuke was spit-balling.

"Why don't I just go search for Bigfoot while I'm at it? There is no one in my family that I can contact. I think half of them are on the other side of the world." Sakura was loosing her hope.

"Okay then, that's where we'll go," Sasuke said

"What?" Sakura was lost.

"Let's go to where ever they are." Sasuke attempted to explain, and failed. "I have the money to get us there, and you have to find them." That made things clear.

"I was adopted. Like your parents, mine moved here and then came along the surprise in the womb. The point is I don't have the slightest idea where to start looking. We'll have to get involved with the 'gang' side of it all. And to top it off, we'll be gone about a month or more. Just think of what they will think when we show up on the same day after a month of absence." Sakura rambled.

"So we'll show up on different days. And I'm not going to let you go alone, if that's what you were hinting toward." Sasuke caught her on that one.

"What about Rina and Naruto? I'm supposed to be living with her…oh shit I'm supposed to be living with her." Sakura realized she was supposed to be at Rina's home an hour ago. "Shit what am I going to tell her?!"

"I bought you an apartment." He said

"Huh?" it's confusion again.

* * *

Ino began to think. She needed to clear her mind. She felt something she liked after she let out her anger. The power she felt, she had no idea she even had that strength. But it was only because she thought she would free Sasuke from even liking that wretched girl. 

Not even here a whole year and she wins over the heart of her beloved Sasuke.

Ino knew there was no hope left for her love for him. She would only be hurt even more. She stared at the paved road as she walked to nowhere particular. As she walked she began to realize what a fool she'd been. All the times she'd tried to get him to like her had always been the same. Nothing, there was never anything there to spark any relationship between them.

Ino slowly began to let go of that love she fostered for so many years, and it was so easy for her…to start hating him.

* * *

Naruto order two bowls of ramen for himself and Hinata watched him eat. He thought it was a bit awkward, but that didn't stop him from gorging himself as always. 

"Wow, you sure do like ramen." Hinata attempted to make conversation.

Naruto finished the last gulp of his second bowl. "Ahhh, I don't see how anyone couldn't." Naruto turned his attention to her.

Hinata giggled at the side of his face she hadn't been able to see.

"What?" Naruto asked smiling. Hinata reached her hand over to his face and grabbed a stray piece of a noodle and held up for him to see. "Oh." Naruto said and began to blush lightly. Hinata took the noodle and daintily placed it in her own mouth. Now she was blushing.

Naruto didn't expect this kind of behavior for Hinata of all people.


	20. Chapter 20

To my readers I'm so sorry! I was (in the quotes of one of my reviewers) retarded. How could I have ended it like that? You can thank _shanice _(one of my reviewers) for giving me ideas and shit. I hope you can forgive me for being such an idiot. well, enjoy. And just so you know, getting reviews really motivates me. So if you read my crap please review it. It's just being lazy for reading it and not reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 20(replacement):

Sakura jumped when Sasuke's cell phone began to vibrate in her hand. She answered it ignoring the fact that it's not hers.

"Hello?" Sakura asked.

"Hey, uh, Sakura, it's Rina. I-I haven't been completely honest."

"What are you hinting at?" Sakura began to imagine the worst.

"See, you're my cousin." Rina could feel Sakura's surprise.

"Ha, yeah right." Sakura didn't believe her. Why would she? That was the biggest load of crap she'd ever heard.

Rina didn't answer.

"Are you still there?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, but I am your cousin and I have your same genes….I know." Rina pointed out she knew Sakura's secret.

"Um….you want to come over here for awhile?" Sakura planed to put Rina's genes to good use.

"I be there in a five minutes…literally." Rina hinted.

Sakura hung up the phone and began to answer Sasuke confused look.

"Apparently, Rina's my cousin. So I'm going to bite her, hopefully change back to normal and um…wing it from there." Sakura explained looking at her black hair.

"Okay, but since I'll never know what it's like to kiss some related to me. I'll just kiss you." Sasuke pulled Sakura into an elaborate kiss. Seconds later they separated.

"You are such a freak." Sakura said smiling. She kissed him again.

"Look who's talking." Sakura got away from him and opened the door. In the hall way stood Rina looking disturbed.

"Who the hell are you?" Rina questioned.

"Rina, it's me. I bit Sasuke and his blood fused with mine. Get it?" Rina had always been quick about things. She understood what happened, she just didn't understand why.

"I get it." She said sarcastically. Yep this was Sakura alright. "Why did it happen?"  
"I have a microscopic amount of vampire in me." Sasuke butted in. Rina nodded. She'd seen it happen before.

"So that's why you called me over here." Rina thought out loud. They nodded. "Man, this is gonna hurt like a.." Rina was cut off by Sakura biting her wide open neck. "Agh!!" Rina screamed only for a second, for that's all the blood Sakura needed. She wiped the blood off her lips.

"You think that was painful." Sakura waited as the blood she swallowed changed back. "Ah! Shit!" she screamed as her fingers became fingers again, her face quickly but painfully changed. She backed herself up against the wall and fell there holding her head in her hands. She continued her cursing and screaming for about five minutes. Sasuke and Rina helped her to her feet.

Sakura walked over to the mirror and inspected the changes. Her face was her own. Her hair was a lighter shade of black and she began to see the family resemblance now. Her nails were tinted black now, but that's not a big deal.

"Sakura is that you're natural hair color?" Sasuke asked. Rina was thinking the same thing.

"Yeah, what you thought I had naturally pink hair." Sakura mocked Sasuke. It was true he did. It looked pretty natural and you never know, especially in a vampire clan. Anything can go genetically wrong. The present events are a good example.

"Um…so you still going to live with her?" Sasuke asked bitterly. He wanted her to stay with him and only him.

"I guess so." She gave Sasuke an apologetic look.

"Actually you're not." Rina interjects. Sakura and Sasuke are both confused. "I've been called back home. I can't stay here. Too much shit goes down and I can't be discovered by any other humans. You already will be in deep shit if you ever come."

"Why?" Sakura and Sasuke asked in unison.

"You've let to humans in on our century old secret. You've fallen in love with a human; you've already contaminated the pure blood of our family. You can never meet any of them or I swear to you they will rip you apart." Rina's eyes began to flash between their bright green and a solid black.

"What's up with you?" Sakura took a defensive stance.

"I haven't eaten since I got here." Rina said keeping her urges, to thrust herself at Sasuke and drink him dry, under control. "I have to go." Rina made her way to the door. "Oh, uh, here's something I was supposed to give you. It's from your parents." Rina flawlessly threw an envelope to her and left the house.

Sakura opened the letter. Inside were a note and silver chain and pendant. Sakura put on the necklace and read the note.

_My dear daughter,_

_We wish we could have raised you ourselves, but there were disturbances. This necklace will help you keep your powers in check. Wear it at all times. We can not explain how it will you have to figure that out yourself._

_Your loving parents _

"If you love me so much why not come see me yourselves you stupid fuckers!" Sasuke came beside her read over her shoulder.

"Oh give them a break." Sakura shot him a glare. "Don't look at me in that tone of voice." She gave in to a smile and began to give the pendant an inspection.

It had a six sided star in the middle. The stars branches extended to the sides. The star was protected by a glass surface. The entire inside was a metallic purple. It was extremely beautiful.

"Well, I guess I'm not leaving." She said still looking at the necklace.

"Good, that's how it should be." Sasuke pulled Sakura into his arms. She kissed his cheek and then his lips.

* * *

How's that ending for ya? I'm glad I got to redo this. Well whatever, send me your love through typed messages. Or your hate, whatever. 


End file.
